Saving Me
by nikirocks29
Summary: Angeline's childhood has left her bitter, outcast and cutting herself. She knows she's not wanted, even if her foster family tell her otherwise. But when the new kids arrive, will they be the one to help her pull through and keep living or ignore her like everyone else, watching as she slowly kills herself? Rated M for abuse, cutting, rape.
1. First Day Of School Equals New Kids

**Warning: Story will include sexual and physical abuse and cutting. Just letting you know as a future reference.**

**P.S. I will try to write long chapters. Around 3000-5000 words or maybe more. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I watched as the blood trickled down my wrist, smiling at the pain. I took out the rag and wrapped around my left wrist, watching as the blood soaked the rag. I wrapped the gauze around my wrist and walked out, not bothering to look in the mirror.

I already knew what I would see. I would see a lonely, pathetic, girl who no one cares about. I would see a shell of the person I was.

I walked downstairs, looking at my foster parents. They were super nice. Ally, my foster mom, had blonde hair that was always in either a ponytail or bun. She had laugh lines from so much laughing over the years and a smile that could light up the whole world. Her green eyes always sparkled when she smiled, or saw us or found something amusing.

Garrett, my foster dad, had dark blonde hair with happy brown eyes. He too had laugh lines from years of happiness and laughter.

I didn't deserve them. They already had their own family anyway. Two kids, Freddie who is seventeen, and Karla who is fourteen, two years younger than me.

I wasn't a good daughter. I've never been good. That's what He used to tell me. I walked out of the house, feeling the traitor tears make their way down my face._  
_

I was never one to show emotion. Emotion is a sign of weakness. I learned that at an early age. I also learned that the best way of locking out everyone, is to lock yourself inside. Never coming out.

I looked down at my watch. 7:58am stared back at me. I was late for the first day of school. I walked over to my Volvo, and got in, turning the car on and putting the heater up and pulling out, driving to school.

No one has ever understood me. Not ever. My foster parents think they understand me. But they don't. They don't understand the pain I feel inside. The living, torturous pain I live with everyday. I suffer. I know there's a way out. To kill myself. But I can't bring myself to do it knowing people actually care about me.

I pulled into the parking lot, parking in my usual spot all the way at the end of the parking lot. As I parked my car and turned the engine off, I noticed a car was next to mine. What the heck?

I got out, my boots hitting the pavement. I pulled my hoodie up and pulled my sleeves down, sticking my hands in the pockets of my sweater.

"Freak!"

"Loser."

"Creep!"

They all shouted their hateful words at me, reminding me once again of how I wasn't wanted. How I was outcast. I walked into the building, passing everyone.

I walked into my homeroom, walking quickly to my chair. I sat myself down, my bag on the floor and book in my lap.

I had just started reading Sense And Sensibility, when the teacher came in, announcing we have a new student.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Aiden. Aiden, you can take a seat next to Angeline."

I looked up when I felt the chair next to me scrap against the floor. I felt my breath start to come out faster. I needed to calm down.

I pushed my chair as far away from him as it would go, and looked back down at my book.

"Angeline, can you tell me the answer to the equation?" Mr. Robinson asked.

I looked up, staring at the equation on the board. I stared at him, not bothering to say anything. Can't they tell I don't want to answer it?

"Well come on, we don't have all day." He snapped.

I continued to stare, hoping he'd get it. He finally asked another student who happily answered it. That student was Christina. Also known as the school whore. She has done every guy in tenth grade and possibly, the freshman.

"Hello."

Something about his voice seemed off. Like if he suppressing anger. I didn't bother to look up at him, not wanting to know what his face looked like.

As soon as the bell rang, I waited for everyone to leave before packing up and putting up my hoodie, and walked out of the class, feeling people's eyes on me.

I looked to the side were seven people stood. Three were girls and four were boys. And they were all beautiful. One of the girls seemed to be glaring and somehow sneering at me.

I looked down and continued to make my way down the hallway. I walked into the my second period, making my way to the last desk. Suddenly, I tripped over someone's foot, colliding the floor. laughter erupted throughout the room, making tears of embarrassment well up in my eyes.

I got up slowly and continued to walk to the last row, sitting down in the chair. I rubbed the sore spot on my knee, then opened my bag and took out my pencil-case, binder and notebook before taking out by book and continuing to read.

I didn't bother to look up when I heard the teacher announce that were had two new students.

"Everyone, meet our new students, Emily and Andrea. Girls, you can take a seat next to Angeline in the back."

I looked up when I heard the chair next to me and the chair in front of me scrap against the floor. The first girl had jet black flowing hair that reached her hip with icy, glaring green eyes. The on next to me had dark brown hair with kind, friendly blue eyes and a happy smile on her face. She looked much more nicer than the other.

"I'm Andrea and that's Emily. So, what are you reading?" She asked politely.

I continued to stare at her before passing her the book.

"Sense And Sensibility by Jane Austen." She read out loud. She nodded, and gave it back to me, just as the teacher had come back into the class.

We went through the basics. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Lara. She was an old woman, probably late fifties with grey hair and kind brown eyes. She explained what we would be working on and gave us a list of books we would be reading this semester.

I had already read half of the books on the list, so I was good to go. As we worked on our class work, which was a just a paper where you right things about yourself, I kept flashing my eyes to the clock, waiting impatiently for it to finally ring.

Just as I was ready to get up and run, the bell rung, signalling the end of second period. I waited for everyone to leave, watching as Andrea and Emily hesitated before finally leaving. I carefully put my books and binders in my bag and walked out class.

As I walked out of class, again, I felt their stares burning holes in my back. Why are they staring at me? I wondered.

The day went by and soon, the bell was ringing, letting us know it was lunch time. I had met two of the other new kids in third and fourth period, though I didn't talk to any of them, even when they tried to talk to me.

I walked into the cafeteria, and went over to the line, grabbing a salad and a sandwich. As I walked away from the line, heard my name being called.

"Angeline! Come sit with us." I turned around to find Andrea waving at me. All seven of them sat around the table. I would've gone and sat with them, if it weren't for the fact that I was scared and that the guys kept staring at me.

I looked away from them and walked to the exit doors, heading over to on of the picnic tables under the trees. I ate my lunch slowly, enjoying the sun. It as one of the few things I loved. I loved how it shined on my face. How the warmthness felt against my skin.

I finished my lunch after that, grabbing my bookbag nad heading of to History, a subject I found fairly decent though not exactly interesting.

I walked into the room and went over to the back, setting down my bookbag on the floor and taking out my book, ignoring everything around me.

I heard the chair being pulled out and someone plopping their body on it. I turned my head slightly, staring at an angry Andrea.

"I can't believe you just ditched me like that. I know you saw me waving at you. That is so rude." I just stared at her as she ranted on about how I was being mean.

I watched as the teacher came in minutes later, stopping Andrea's angry rant. I didn't like people angry at me. It reminded me of _him_.

"Hello, I am Mr. Allen, I will be your History teacher for the rest of the year."

Than began with the usual introduction, and talking about what we were going to be learning this year. I tuned him out and stared out the window, lost in my own thoughts.

Finally, the bell rang. I, again, waited for everyone to leave then packed up my things and walked out, feeling the familiar stare on my back.

I didn't bother to look at them, and just continued to walk to Chemistry. Chemistry was my slowest class. I absolutely hated the class. The teacher wasn't at all polite, and kept picking on random people so they can give him the answer to his questions.

After the bell rang I did my usual routine and walked out of class, heading over to seventh period, the last period of the day, thank god. I can't stand anymore classes for now.

I went to the gym, glad that we wouldn't have to do anything since it was the first day of school. I walked all the way to the top and sat on the bench, all the way to the corner.

The gym doors were pushed open and all seven of them came walking in, all looking beautiful. What surprised me was when they started walking toward me. They had their eyes set on me, Andrea's, Issac's and Eric's stare a concerned, worried look, Emily's and two other people's stare sneering, angry and holding a sort of hostility and the last one was a guy. He had black hair that was tossled and messy with brown green eyes. His stare held no emotion.

I panicked. I grabbed by bag and got up, walking down the bleachers and to the exit. I ran to my car, not caring if anyone was staring at me. I just wanted to get away.

I got into my car, just as the emerged from the doors. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off, feeling a panic attack began to form up inside me. I tried to calm myself, breathing in deep breaths but it wasn't working.

I pulled up into the driveway minutes later, noticing mom's car in the driveway. I got out, grabbing my bag and unlocking the front door before pushing it open, closing the door behind me.

They never got mad when I came home in the middle of the day. They knew it was hard for me. Just going out there, to school, was an improvement to when I first got here.

I walked up the stairs and set my bag on the floor, flinging myself on the bed. I felt my panic attack take of me, grey clouds surrounding me. It felt like something heavy was being pressed against my lungs, not letting me breathe.

Ally, though I only call her mom when I'm really sad, came in, holding me. She hugged me, passing her hands through my hair. She didn't even ask what had happened. She just comforted me as tears flowed down my eyes, letting me know that everything was alright, not caring that I was ruining her blouse.

After a few minutes I felt myself gradually begin to calm down, my heartbeat slowing down till it was at its regular pace.

"Are you okay?" She asked in soft, motherly, voice.

I nodded silently, watching as she kissed my forehead and got up, leaving my room. I kicked off my shoes nad took off my sweater and over-shirt till I was in my purple tank-top.

I laid back down under my covers, falling asleep quickly, nightmares engulfing me.

*Dream*

_I had just fallen asleep, when my door opened and closed. I rolled over, in time to see my father climb on top of me. __He ripped off my covers, leaving me only my small shorts and tank-top._

_"Your so perfect." He smiled cruelly down at me, running his hands up and down the length of my legs. I whimpered, wanting him to stop.  
_

_"Please, don't." I whispered, my voice breaking._

_"I love it when you beg." He whispered huskily, his hand going under my shirt, stopping just under my newly developed breaststhat were a C cup. _

_"I want to feel you. I want to be your first time." He said._

_"No." I cried, swatting his hands away._

_"Bitch!" He shouted, back-handing me across the face._

_He ripped my shirt off along with my shorts, leaving me in a bra and panties that he soon ripped off too. He too off his clothes, staying only in his boxers._

_This couldn't be happening. I was only thirteen. His hands roughly squeezed my breasts as his lips crushed mine. _

_I tried to push him away but he was too strong. His hands moved down to my thighs, assaulting my private parts._

_Finally, he took off his boxers, roughly pushing my legs apart. He plunged into me roughly as I screamed in pain. It hurt so bad!_

_"I bet you like that you little slut." He snapped, his hands creating bruises on my arms, breasts, thighs and stomach._

_"You love it don't you? You like it. You love it. You're a naughty girl Angeline. I bet you like being called naughty you little slut." He sneered._

_He went deeper and deeper, each thrust becoming more painful than the other. Finally, he finished, looking down at me._

_"You were wonderful." _

_I thought he was finished, until he flipped me on my stomach and plunged into again. The bad part was that it hurt even more._

_As he did his way with me, I thought about how this was supposed to be. My father was supposed to protect me, not beat me, and steal my virginity my raping me. My mother always just stood there watching. He loved my mother, but they didn't love me. I was a disappointment. _

_"You not gonna be wanted." He whispered as he continued raping me._

_"You lucky only I want you." He muttered, his hands going under and grabbing my chest. He pulled out but laid down next to me, lifting me so that my back was against his chest, his hands violating me._

_"Your beautiful. I just want you all the time." His fingers inched toward my breast, grabbing it roughly. I whimpered when he squeezed hard, feeling a bruise._

_"Your mine." His whispered._

_Then flipped us over and raped me again._

*End Dream*

I woke screaming. I looked around making sure he wasn't here, even though I already knew he wasn't. He and my mom were both serving twenty to twenty-five years in jail.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom, searching frantically for my knife. I found it in the bottom cabinet and watched as it gleamed in the light before bringing it down to my wrist, cutting deeply.

I felt the pain immediately, concentrating on the pain, letting it wash away my nightmare. I washed the knife and put it away, wrapping my wrist in white gauze and putting on my sweater, covering my wrists.

I walked downstairs and checked the clock. it was only 3:45pm. I went to the fridge and grabbed some leftover casserole, then heading upstairs and doing my homework, putting in my headphones and letting the music erase my thoughts from the nightmare.

* * *

I finally finished my homework around six, which is around the time Garett gets home and Ally finishes dinner. I put away the little homework that I had and took off my headphones and putting it away.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs were Freddie sat in his chair, Karla next to him and Garett at the head on the table, Ally next to him.

I sat next to Karla who was talking about some guy she had a crush on. She seemed to always have a crush on a different guy every week.

"So honey, how was you day?" Garett asked, taking a sip from his cup. I stared blankly at him before answering.

"It's the first day of school. How the fuck do you think it went?" My voice was cold, holding no emotion except bitterness.

"Well, I just assumed." He said.

"Well, my day went great. I met the new kids. The chicks with them were smokin' sexy." He said, earning him a slap on the back of the head.

"Do not talk about that at the dinner table." Ally said strictly.

"Speaking of the new family, I met the father. He works down at the hospital. Met him when I was checking on one of the patients. Seems like an alright guy." Garett nodded to himself and bit into the streak.

I quickly ate the rest of my dinner in silence then went upstairs, passing their family photos. I don't even know why they adopted me. I knew they wanted another child. Ally had a miscarriage two years after Karla's birth and she was no longer able to have children.

I knew she wanted more. Then when they had come to the orphanage, it had been just over seven months after they'd taken me from my parents. I was only fourteen. I was a disaster at the time. I was still underweight, I was recovering from severe bruises, and I had multiple panic attacks in a day.

They picked me, and the owner asked if they were sure. Their words still made my heart swell. Ally had said to them,

"Every child deserves a chance. She is no different. We would protect her, care for her, and be there for her. I do not believe she is any different. Just special."

When she looked at me, I just knew that, for the first time in my life, I was wanted. I was wanted as a daughter, not a pet.

I continued to walk to my room, silent tears rolling down my face. As I laid down on my bed, I remembered the first day he let others touch me.

*Memory*

_I had just walked into the kitchen when I heard my name being called. I walked to the door and walked out to the living room, where dad and his friends sat._

_"Yes sir?" I asked, looking down._

_"Come here." He commanded. I slowly made my way toward him. I stood and front of him and he suddenly reached out and pushed me. Hard. _

_I landed in one of his friends' lap. THe guy was probably the youngest, looking probably late twenties early thirties. _

_"Go on." Dad laughed._

_The man suddenly reached up and ripped my shirt, exposing my bra. I heard them all laugh as I tried to cover myself._

_"Go ahead. It's down the hall." Dad said. What was he talking about?  
_

_The man lifted me up and carried me down the hall, to one of the empty guest bedrooms. He threw me on the bed, taking off him belt as he came towards me._

_"You a pretty thing aren't you?" His eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas and his smile was cold and cruel._

_He continued to make his way toward me, his smile becoming more animatistic. He whistled loudly, and two men came in._

_"Cuff her." He told them._

_They walked forward and dragged me to the headboard of the bed, handcuffing both of my hands. They left after that._

_ The man had nothing on. He straddled my waist, moaning. He ripped the remaining of my clothes, and covered my chest, stomach, neck and legs with kisses. At first, I thought he was going to be gentle, till he roughly grabbed my hips and plunged deeply into me._

_"Fuck. You feel so good baby." He whispered huskily, his fingers biting deeply into my skin. Why did they hurt me?_

_"Please, stop." I cried._

_"But I don't want to. I want to feel you. I want to ride you all night. You just so good." His voice was soft but his words were cruel._

_He finally pulled out, and grabbed his belt, hitting me with it. Each whip hurt and made me cry out in agony, but all he did was laugh and whip harder to the point were blood oozed out of the marks. _

_He beat me, whipped me, and raped me three more times. My dad sent in three other men, who all raped me. _

_I wasn't his daughter anymore. I wasn't even a person._

_I was his pet._

*End Memory*

I shuddered at the memory. I still I had the scars from the belt. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, staring down at my scarred body.

I didn't feel whole. I felt like a big part of me was missing. My innocence. They took my innocence when they raped, whipped, punched and bruised me. No guy would ever want me. Cause to them, I wasn't a person, I was toy.

After I finished, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white tank-top. I combed my hair, put it in a ponytail, and climbed into bed.

I fell asleep, reliving my nightmare of a childhood.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2**

"Honey, you've got to get up. Your late."

Ally's sweet voice broke through my sleepy state. I groaned and covered my face with my covers. Why do I have to go to school?

I threw the covers off me and stumbled my way to the bathroom, the bright light momentarily blinding my eyes. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I washed my face, trying to wash away the sleepiness that threatened to overcome me again.

I walked back into the room, going over to the closest. I threw in a long-sleeved white shirt with a black sweater and dark wash jeans and chucks. I combed my long caramel-blonde curly hair before throwing it into a ponytail.

I made my way down the stairs, grabbing a cereal bar and out the front door. Just as I reached my car, Freddie came running out of the house.

"Hey Ang, can you give me ride?" He asked.

This happened almost every week at least once. His piece of crap car keeps breaking down and he doesn't want to sell it.

I nodded my head and watched as he ruffled ym hair and got in the passenger seat. I. Do. Not. Like. To. Be Touched!

I glared at him, while he just stared at me. Recognition finally settled in, his eyes going wide.

"Shit. Sorry Ang. Forgot you didn't like to be touched." He said sheepishly.

I just shook my head and got in the car, pulling out of the driveway. I drove to school in silence, ignoring Freddie's rant about how he was going to try out for the football team next month.

I finally pulled into the parking lot, pulling into my usual parking space in the back, where the new kids' car was.

I got out quickly, escaping Freddie's mindless rant. The dude seriously needs to get one of his friends to drive him to school.

"Am I that annoying?" He said with mock hurt, his hand over his heart.

I nodded quickly while glaring at him. He just laughed and walked over to the car where the new kids were. He high-fived the guys and said hello to the girls. I walked past them just as Andrea came towards me, speaking fast.

I turned back around and went over to Freddie who was talking to Issac and Eric. I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, a confused look on his face. I began to use sign language.

**Tell Andrea to leave me alone.**

I wasn't deaf or anything but I wasn't comfortable talking around them at first so Ally signed us all up to learn sign language so we had a way of communicating.

**Why?** He asked.

**She's annoying as fuck. **I answered.

All them looked at us, a confused expression on their beautiful faces. Emily suddenly spoke up.

"Is she, like, deaf?"

Just cause I know sign language does not mean I'm deaf. I faced her and in sign language, knowing she wouldn't understand, I said,

**Bitch, leave me the fuck alone. And no, I'm not deaf you fucking twit. Is you brain to small to comprehend that?**

Then I turned around and walked away, leaving all of them stunned and Freddie laughing.

"That's rude!" She screamed when Freddie told her what I said. I flipped her off and continued to walk toward class, ignoring everyone around me.

**Andrea's Pov**

"She is such a little bitch." Emily muttered after Angeline left.

She was so weird yesterday. She didn't talk at all, always waited till everyone left before leaving, and seemed scared.

"Well, you have to understand, she's not my sister. She's adopted." Explained Freddie. Didn't see that one coming.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"What happened?" I pried. I already saw Angeline as my sister, even though I hardly know her.

"I am not at liberty to say that. It's up to her to tell you when the time is right." He answered.

Just then Angeline ran past us, tears spilling out of her eyes. Freddie walked after her, hugging and trying to comfort her.

Her reaction is was freaked us all out. She screamed, but no one heard since the parking lot was empty, and pushed Freddie back, a look of pure terror on her face.

She turned around and ran, getting into her car and driving off.

Something happened to her. Something bad. And we were going to find out.

**Angeline's Pov**

I drove out of school, tears pouring from my eyes. I couldn't believe they had cornered me.

I was walking to homeroom when Christina and her friends cornered me, assaulting me with their hateful, cruel words, reminding me of _him._

pulled up into the park, and got out, grabbing my iPod. I walked over to the swings, sitting down and putting on my headphones, listening to _When She Cries by Britt Nicole._

I swung myself, letting the soft breeze wiping my mind of my thoughts. I stopped swinging and just looked at the sky.

My life has not been pretty. _He _used to say that I was nothing better than a whore. That eventually, I would want it so bad, I would spread my legs for anything. He couldn't be more wrong. I always had my legs closed, but I could still feel them raping me. Nothing would make that feeling go away. Not even cutting.

I wanted a normal life. A life where my parents loved and cherished me. Friends who were kind, slept over at each other's houses, and who gossiped. I wanted a boyfriends who loved me for me, not for my body. I wanted my first time to be with person I loved, not have it taken from me. I wanted to feel happy. Not scared and paranoid that _he _and his _friends _were going to come back and finish the job.

I wanted to feel whole. I wanted to be me for once. Not the person I was molded into. I wanted to laugh and sing, and dance and have the time of my life. Not cry and scream in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare. I didn't want to cut myself. I wanted to be healthy sixteen-year-old girl.

And finally, I want my ability to have kids back. _He_ took that from me when he raped me to hard one night. I wanted a family. I wanted to have children and give them the love and happiness I was deprived of my whole life.

Ally and Garett try to make me happy. They've tried to bring a smile to my lips but then can't. They don't understand that only emotion I can show is pain. I have never smiled. I don't know what its like to laugh.

I don't know how life is truly supposed to be, because life has left me helpless. It has left me bitter. Bitter and unloving.

The feeling of small droplets of water brought me out of my revere. I looked up, feeling the water slide down my face. I always felt like the rain was cleaning me. Washing away their touch.

I got up and ran to my car, opening the door and getting in. I turned on the heater and cleaned my face with the sleeves of my sweater. I turned on the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

I drove to the house, pulling into the driveway. I looked at my watch and saw it was already four. Was I really at the park that long?

I got out of the car and walked toward the front door unlocking it and walking in, closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room where Garett and Ally sat, an angry expression on their faces with a guilty-looking Freddie next to them.

"Want to explain why you skipped school?" He asked, strictly.

"I don't need to tell you." I snapped.

"Yes, you do." He said.

"No, I don't. Your not my father." I snapped, angrily.

I turned around and stomped out of the room, up the stairs. I don't know how they let me get away with acting like that. They let me get away with back-talking. _He _never did.

I walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes, looking myself in the mirror. Scars covered my stomach, breasts, arms, legs, back everywhere. Scars reminding me that I wasn't a person but _his _pet. Even if he's in jail, I'll always be _his _pet. My scars symbolized the only meaning in my life. Someone's pet. I've never been a daughter. A person. Just a pet.

I wiped my tears and got into the shower, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo, then washing my body with coconut-scented body wash.

I got out a few minutes later, feeling tired. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt before going to my bed, falling asleep.

*Dream*

_I opened my eyes, feeling the bright light sting my eyes. I saw dad and his friends in front of me, all six of them smiling evilly._

_"Get her ready boys." He cackled._

_The unlocked the chains from my wrists and angles and brought me over to the cold metal table. I had been locked in here for a month, no clothing except s set of bra and panties, no food, no water, no bathroom, and no windows._

_They chained my wrists and ankles to the table, rendering me useless. Dad took out his sharp pocket knife, placed it on my shoulder, cutting deeply to my elbow._

_"Please, stop!" I screamed loudly._

_"Don't beg. It'll only make us want you more." Their laughter erupted throughout the room. _

_He climbed on top of me and cut off the bra and panties. Each of them, grabbed at me, squeezing and leaving bruises._

_He went deep into me, my scream sounding loud. It hurt so much. Too much. I wanted it to end. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_They each took their turn, some going together at the same time. It was painful. It felt like I was going to be ripped in half from the pain._

_After they were done they grabbed me and put me back on the wall, the chains biting deeply into my wrists and ankles. _

_I hung about seven inches off the floor. They all took out knifes, leaving their marks on my body. Just as i thought I would die from the pain, they door exploded open._

_Cops flooded in one by one, till at least a dozen stood in the room. They all held guns, which were pointed at my father and his friends._

_"Step away from the girl and lower your weapons." One of them said._

_They just laughed, not at all worried._

_"I said, step away from the girl and lower you weapons!" He repeated, loudly._

_Dad laughed cruelly and put the tip of this knife to my stomach, stabbing through the skin and drawing blood. I gasped softly, feeling as the blade went in deeper, the pain become excruciating. I couldn't hold it in anymore._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, tears pouring from my face. I saw the cops' faces. It was a mixture of anger and horror._

_Dad reached up and unlocked the chains, grabbing and using me as a protective shield. This was it. I had to stand up for myself. With all my strength I kicked my foot back and hit him right in the balls. I heard him howl in pain and fall to his knees._

_I spun around and face him, grabbing the knife. I stabbed him in the shoulder._

_"That is for beating me."_

_I stabbed him in the thigh._

_"That is for raping me for a year and a half."_

_Finally, I stabbed him in the stomach, hard._

_"That is for being a cruel, disgusting, human being."_

_I dropped the knife and got up, feeling someone's hand softly grab my arm and pull me back, wrapping a blanket around my shoulder._

_That was the day, I was finally free of him._

*End Dream*

"Sweetie, wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I didn't realize I was screaming until I heard myself.

Garett, Freddie, and Karla were crowded around the door, sad expressions on their faces. I felt my tears drip down my face and hugged Ally, endless sobs erupting from my mouth.

She laid with me, just like she used to when I first arrived. She passed her hands through my hair, letting me know everything would be alright.

"Mom?" I sobbed, looking up at her. I could tell she was shocked. I haven't call her mom in months.

"Yes?" She asked.

I felt more tears come down my face.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm sorry for not being a good daughter."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're a wonderful daughter." She whispered.

She hugged me as I cried myself to sleep, letting me know everything was alright. I finally fell asleep, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices. I rolled over and saw that the clock read 6:45pm on Wensday. Wait, what? I got out of bed and grabbed my sweater, putting it on and walking downstairs.

I walked into the living room, were Garett, Ally, Freddie, Karla, and the new kids from school sat. The fuck? What are they doing here?

**What's going on?** I asked confused, in sign language.

"Well, this is Mr. Fare and his wife, along with his children and their friends. He is a therapist I work with at the hospital." Garett answered.

** And what are they doing here? **I asked.

"He has kindly volunteered to be your therapist." He answered.

**I don't need a therapist. **I told him, anger bubbling up inside me.

"Sweetheart, we just want you to heal. And they will help you." Ally said, softly.

"**What do you mean 'they'?** I asked them quietly. Panic began to bubble up inside me. I tried to push past it, but I felt the panic rising in me, making it harder to breathe.

"Sweetie, you are going to be living with them, for the next two years. Till you finish high school." Her words were laced with tears.

I fell to my knees, the panic breaking through the surface. My breath came out in ragged gasps. My mind felt hazy. I couldn't see anything except their words. They didn't want me. He was right. I would never be wanted.

Sobs racked violently through my body. I felt Garett's arms slip under my back and knees. He walked up the stairs and went to my room.

Memories suddenly came into my mind. I thrashed in his arms, falling on the floor. I ran into my bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

I slid down the door, sobbing loudly. I heard their pounding on the bathroom door but ignored them. I breathed in deeply, slowly coming back to myself.

I sighed and got up, unlocking the door. Only Ally was in my room, and she was packing my bags.

"It'll be for the best." Is all she said.

We continued to pack my bags, making sure everything was there. I grabbed the suitcase, grabbed my book bag and made my way downstairs, my emotionless mask on.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Fare asked, kindly. I nodded and we walked out, heading over to the jeep and black Mercedes.

I sat next to Issac and Andrea, who sat in Eric's lap. Mr. Fare and Mrs. Fare were in the front, driving, the others in the Mercedes.

I stared out the window the whole ride, watching the sun set. I could watch the sun all day. I remember how I used to wake extra early, just to watch the sun rise. It was one of the little things that brought me any happiness.

"Were here." Whispered Issac.

I looked up, to see a five-story mansion. It had a pure white wrap around porch, with balconies on every window. It looked like something out of those celebrity house shows.

We got out, and I grabbed my bags, following them. Mrs. Fare turned around and looked at me kindly.

"I'll have Andrea show you to your room."

Andrea grabbed my arm just then, dragging me to the third floor. She opened the first door to the right, pushing me in.

I looked around it, amazed. The walls were a light lavender purple and there was a big queen-sized bed in the corner. A T.v. hung on opposite wall in front of my bed and was probably 72 inches. The bed had thick dark purple comforter with white designs on them. The pillows were a lighter shade of purple, with white designs.

**It's beautiful. **I said, in sign language.

"Come on, mom made dinner." She walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

I put my suitcases next to the bed and sighed. This is my life for the next two years. Just great. I decided to change my clothes. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom.

I changed into a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants that went well past my feet. We had bought them last year hoping I'd grown but I'm still 5'6. I looked down at the white gauze. I slowly took it off, looking at the scars. I had been cutting for a little over seven months.

The cut was already healing. I threw away the gauze and pulled down my sleeve, heading downstairs. This was such a weird week. I had nightmares more than usual, I had skipped last period on Monday and skipped school yesterday and had two panic attacks. And, I have now moved into a house filled with people I don't know.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**Wow, seems like someone is pissed. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**P.S. Anyone else notice how she acts mean but's actually just scared?**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	3. Falling From A Tree Is Never Fun

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the kitchen, the chatter stopping immediately. Mrs. Fare walked up to me, a warm smile on her pretty face.

"Sit here, dear."

She led me over to where Andrea and Emily sat, telling me to sit. I sat down next Andrea, Issac sitting next to me, Eric across from Emily. Everyone had taken a seat, and Aiden, who I learned was just a friends of the family along with Andrea and Eric, sat across from Andrea, leaving the only empty seat in front of me.

Alexander walked in, his black hair looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. His brown green eyes stared at me with such an intense emotion, it made an unknown feeling bubble up inside me. He walked forward, sitting down on the chair, looking at his plate.

"Okay, so, Angeline, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Fare asked kindly.

"Okay," I said, speaking for the first time. "My father abused me. My mom just stood there watching. My father let his friends abuse me. I was 88 pounds when I was fourteen. I was severely malnourished." The amount of venom that dripped from my words seemed to stun them.

"How old are you?" Asked Mr. Fare.

"I turned sixteen in June." I answered stoticly.

"What do you like to do?" Asked Andrea.

"I like to read, listen to music and dance." I answered.

"What don't you like?" Asked Alexander. His voice was smooth like honey, yet sexy.

"I don't like to be touched." I mumbled, quietly.

"Okay, well, we need to settle this. We will be helping you but you need to tell us what exactly your-" She caught herself. "_he_ did to you."

"No." I snapped.

"Well, you have to. They've already signed you over to us." Snapped Emily.

I froze. I knew it.

"I knew it. No ever wants me." I mumbled.

I got up and walked out of the room.

I walked up to my room on the third floor and collapsed on my bed, sobs erupting from my chest. Why did they send me here? Did they not love me? Of course they didn't. Anyone I've ever loved has turned their backs on me.

My father used to beat me, while my mother just stood there, silent tears running down her face. Her eyes begged him to stop, but she said nothing. She watched as her husband hurt her child, never uttering a sound, never making a movement as to go and stop him.

I remembered the times when my father didn't abuse me. Just ignore me. When my mom paid all her attention to me. I used to laugh, and play, and dance, and smile. I had someone to tell me they loved me, that no harm would ever come to me. That I was wanted. Those were the best four years of my life.

But all to soon it came crumbling down. My father would hurt me, and all she did was stand there. He beat me, never showing mercy. Never to have another day filled with laughter. Never to have a shoulder to cry on. Never to have someone tell me they love me, to tell me I was their precious little girl and that they wouldn't let any harm come to me. Never to be wanted again.

To always live in fear. To always believe, their was no way out. When he started raping me, things got worse. He always looked at me with lust. He never made me wear a lot of clothing. On the weekends I was forced to walk around in only bra and panties.

He and his friends raped me everyday. Sometimes in the morning before school, in the car, after school, in the shower. My body wasn't mine. Everything was _his. _Because I wasn't a person, I was _his_ own personal sex toy.

I cried for another half hour before finally wiping my tears and going to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, disgust welling up inside me. I looked hideous. Tears streaked my face, my nose and eyes were red making me looked tired and stoned, my cheeks seemed paler and my hair looked like a bird's nest.

I washed my face and looked down at my wrist. I locked the door and grabbed my small knife, I placed it over my wrist and cut, feeling the familiar feeling of pain as the blood oozed down my arm.

I stared at the blood for a few more seconds before grabbing paper and cleaning the wound. I grabbed the gauze from a small compartment in my bag and wrapped it around my wrist.

I thew on a pair of black jeans a white tank-top, my navy blue sweater and converse. I grabbed my skateboard from the bag and went down the stairs.

"I'm leaving! Be back before midnight." I shouted, walking out the door.

I heard the sound of their feet stomping on the wooden floor but I was already out the door. I pushed my foot against the pavement, pushing myself faster.

I rolled myself all the way to ex-family's house. I looked behind me and saw their cars.

"You're following me now!?" I screamed at them.

Let see if this will slow you down. I grabbed ym skateboard and threw it at the windshield of one of the cars. I turned around and ran toward the car, where it was pulled over.

"You follow me one more time, and that skateboard will be flying at your head. And I won't miss." I threatened angrily, staring at Issac's, Alexanders', Andrea's and Mr. and Mrs. fare's stunned faces.

I turned around and ran into the other way, continuing toward my destination.

I reached the house, and just as I was going to knock, I passed the window. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.

All four of them were sat around the dinner table, laughing and talking, happiness swimming in their eyes. As I gazed at them, _his _words rang in my head.

_No one will ever want you. You should be happy, pleased, that I want you. That I want a whore._

I looked away, tears brimming my eyes. I ran away, tears falling down my cheeks, and as if things couldn't get any worse, it started raining.

I continued running, till I reached the familiar clearing I've been coming to since I first arrived here. I climbed up my favorite tree, till I was at the top. i laid down on the thick branch. I laid my arms across my stomach, memories coming into my head._  
_

*Memory*

_I walked around the house, my robe tightly tied._

_"Angie, come out here!" Dad screamed._

_I walked out reluctantly, going up to my room. I walked in and found him standing next to my bed, a malice look on his face._

_"Take it off." He commanded._

_I slowly took off the robe, feeling a rush of coldness as the air hit my body. I wore nothing. I reached out and pulled me flush against him, his hands roaming down the length of my body._

_"I want you so badly." _

_He threw me on the bed and straddle my waist, kissing my neck. His hands moved down between my legs touched me. I moaned loudly in pain but he took it as a moan of pleasure because he began to go harder._

_"Please, stop! It hurts!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

_"But I need to have you. Your mine."_

_He spread my legs and went deep into me, each thrust becoming so unbearable, I screamed out loud in pain. He held onto my breasts and thighs causing bruises to appear._

_He finally finished and laid down on his back, putting me onto of him on my back. His hands continued to roam my body, causing me to whimper in fear._

*End Memory*

He always loved to have me on his back after he raped me. I didn't know why but I had a feeling it had something to do with owning. He owned in every sense of the word.

I sighed and suddenly, thunder rumbled through out the sky. Lightning highlighted the darkness, cracking across clouds.

Rain poured down on me, soaking me. I looked down at the ground that suddenly seemed far away. I searched frantically, looking around to see if anything I could hold myself so that I could climb down. I searched for my phone and dialed Andrea's number. Wait, when did she install her number in my phone?

I pressed her number and heard the sound of the dialing.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." I muttered.

She picked on the fourth ring.

"Angeline! Where are you? Are you okay?" She fired.

"I need you guys to come." I whispered.

"Okay. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in a clearing, a few miles from Ally and Garrett's house. I'm-" I didn't get to finish because just them, the phone slipped from ym hands and plunged in the darkness below. I could hear the crack from the phone connecting with the ground below.

I grabbed one of the branches and slightly leaned over, trying to see if anyone was there.

I hope they get here soon. I'm starting to get really scared.

**Andrea's Pov**

"I'm in a clearing, a few miles away from Ally and Garrett's house. I'm-" Her voice broke off.

"Angeline, you there?" I asked.

I heard the sound of something cracking then nothing..

"Who was it?" Asked Emily. She was glancing down at her nails, picking at the hot pink nail polish.

"Angeline." I answered.

Their heads snapped up, eyes sharp and worried. _Jeez, they go from bored to worried in seconds. Their like a switch. _

"What did she say?" Mom asked.

She had been very worried about her. She's known all of a few hours but she can already tell there was something worse to the abuse then she was letting on.

"She said she was in a clearing a few miles away but before she could tell me I heard a crack. Like maybe the phone had fallen." I answered.

"Oh dear." She muttered, worriedly.

"We should go look for her." Aiden piped in. Even though he'd only just met her, he already thought of her as a little sister.

We all nodded in determination and walked out to the garage. We climbed into the cars and drove to the clearing.

We pulled up into an empty field, grass and dirt surrounding us.

"Okay, Mom, dad, Issac and take the North side, Eric, Aiden, you guys take the East, Emily and Shauna, you guys take the East, me and Alexander will take the South. We meet up here in an hour." I explained.

Everyone nodded and we went our sperate ways. We walked out in the south end of the woods calling out Angeline's name.

We all met in the middle of the clearing an hour later.

"I'm getting really worried." I said, wiping the sweat from my head. I could smell her blood from over here but it came from every direction. I wish the Vampire Trackers were here. That, and my best friend is with the Trackers so I get an excuse to see him. It's been three months.

Suddenly, a screamed ripped through the air, sharp and loud like the thunder. The scream was followed by loud crying.

We ran, following the sound. What we saw was something no one should ever witness.

**Angeline's Pov**

A scream erupted from my chest, followed by tears as I hung from the tree, my feet dangling at least twenty feet off the floor. A fall the high would leave me either paralyzed, many broken bones or worse, dead. I desperately clung to the tree, trying to climb up.

"Help!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. I knew no one was around, but I had to try.

"Angeline!" I heard my voice being screamed by many people. I looked down, my grip loosening itself. I held on tighter, feeling fear grip my stomach.

"Hold on, we'll get you down from there!" One of them shouted.

"Hurry!" I cried, my grip slowing slipping.

Suddenly, my grip completely slipped. I plunged down into the darkness below me, screaming and flailing my arms. The ground was coming up fast. Too fast. Just as the floor was within reach, I felt warm arms catch me, then I passed out.

**Alexander's Pov**

I watched as she fell from the tree, screaming in pure terror. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to catch her well up inside me. I tried to fight it but it was to over-powering.

Just as she was within reach of the ground I ran at a blurred speed and caught her in my arms, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body going limp.

I wiped her tear-stained face and lifted myself to my full 6'5 height, walking over to my family, staring down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

She was a mystery.

* * *

**So sorry about the short chapter btu I really needed to post it up so I cna move on with the story. So, what did you think? To much drama to little drama? Reveiw and let me know what you think. :D**


	4. Panic Attack

**This chapter will be going to different points of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Angeline's Pov**

I opened my eyes seconds later, staring up at the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Beautiful brown-green eyes stared down at me, black hair shadowing his forehead.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." He laughed, looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

The last thing I remembered was falling out of a tree. How am I alive? I should be dead.

"I should be dead." I muttered out loud. I saw him stiffen as he looked down at me. I noticed that everyone else was in the room, staring at me.

"I fell more than twenty feet to the ground. How am I alive?" My voice sounded slightly hysterical but I didn't care. I should not be alive right now.

"You didn't fall out of a tree." He spoke slowly, as if he was explaining this to a child.

"Yes I did." I answered, slowly, mocking him.

"No, you didn't. You fell down the stairs and your mind somehow processed it as falling out of a tree. I think it might have been your fear." Mr. Fare explained.

I stared at him before scowling. Did they think I was stupid enough to believe that?

"I know what happened. I fell off that damn tree. I plummeted it more than twenty feet! I know it!" My voice cracked at the end. I drew in a long ragged breath, trying to calm myself. If I didn't calm down I would have a panic attack.

The guy, who I now realized was Alexander, walked over to them and whispered something. They looked uncomfortable but got up and slowly made their way to the door.

As soon as they left Alexander made his way towards me. I quickly sat up, feeling my heart beat faster with every footstep. He sat down next to me, his gaze intense.

He carefully cupped my face in his cool hands and brought his face till it was just a few mere inches from mine. He stared deep into my eyes. As he continued to stare a sudden weird feeling came over me.

"Angeline." My name rolled perfectly out of his mouth. His voice was beautiful, like thick, sweet, honey and deeply sexy.

"You fell down the stairs. Do you remember?" His voice was so luring. My head seemed to be empty of its usual thoughts, only focused on his voice.

"Yes." My voice was lazy and slightly slurred.

"Good, remember that. You fell down the stairs when you were coming downstairs." His voice was so captivating, I could feel myself slowly begin to nod, when I realized something. This didn't make sense. I pushed against the weight in my mind, the weight telling me to give into what he was saying.

"N-, no." I said, pushing against the weight.

He brought his face closer to mine till our noses were touching. I could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"You fell down the stairs. You hit you head." His words came out so sultry, so soft, I knew I couldn't push against the force that told me to give in. So I did.

"Yes. I hit my head falling down."

Then sleep overtook me.

**Alexander's Pov**

I watched as her eyes closed peacefully. She looked beautiful. Radiant in a way.

_Wait, what am I talking about? She's a human. I shouldn't be thinking that she's beautiful. _

I stared back down at her, and got up, walking towards the door. I knew everyone had heard me, how I had used my compulsion to make her think she had fallen down the stairs.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, rubbing my hand across the side of my face.

"Well, after observing her, I think I have some calculations." Dad started. We looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, it is clear she is suffering from PTSD. She seems like the kind to hide what they feel behind quirky comments and being rude. She is clearly uncomfortable around men, and seems to shy away if anyone tries to get close to her. She has night terrors and is most frequent to have a panic attack weather because someone might or could be upset with her or if she is reminded of something that connects to her past."

"How do we help her?" Mom asked, softly. Mom was a caregiver. She loved to take care of people even if it was just for a minor thing. She had a pure heart, full of love and happiness. I could tell she already loved Angeline and she'd only know her for all for two days.

"Well, we should go easy on her, but try to gently push her into starting a conversation. Even if its something very minor like the weather. But do not anger her. That is one of the things that set off her panic attacks. Walk with her to class. And make sure she eats in lunch. I'm told she eats fairly well but I need to make sure." He said.

We nodded in agreement. She seemed very small and fragile. Something I've never seen in a human. I could see some of the scars on her. She had three on her face. One on her right temple, another on her left cheek and a the last one on her jaw. It didn't make her look disfigured. It made her look more radiant. As if the scars are the highlights of her beauty. Yet, another thing I've never seen on a human.

I heard her stir in her room, knowing she was waking up already.

A scream erupted throughout the house. It was so loud and sudden I fell out of the chair and landed on the floor with a thump.

The scream was followed by loud sobs and the sound of tears. We looked at each other, most of looking at each other with a pained expression. How could we help someone who was completely broken?

I could hear her breathing began to become more labored as her heart beat fast.

"Andrea, Rita, Emily and Alex, come with me. The rest of you, pretend you never heard her." Dad said.

We follows him up the stairs to Angeline's room. Dad knocked on the door and asked,

"Angeline, can we come in?"

We heard the sound of something thumping against the door as the sobs got louder. Mom walked forward and said softly,

"Sweetheart? We just want to make sure your okay. We don't want to harm you."

We stared at each other in shock when we heard her whisper softly,

"That's what they all say."

Emily walked up and pounded against the door, making Angeline's heart rate speed up.

"Open the damn door. We just want to help you!" She screamed.

After a few minutes, Emily grabbed the door and easily opened it. As soon as the door opened, I wished it had never been opened.

**Angeline's Pov**

I woke up, sweat covering my forehead. I had seen _him _again. I had watcher him as he raped me all over again, violating me in ways that just wasn't human.

I let out a loud scream, trying to let out all my anger and fear. I could feel a panic attack coming up and I didn't bother to try to fight it off. I was to tired, so I let it consume me.

I some point I had ended up sitting against the wall facing the door, hugging my knees to ym chest, rocking back and forth as memories ran through my head like a whirlwind.

I heard soft knocking on my door, Mr. Fare's voice slightly muffled.

"Angeline, can we come in?"

Mrs. Fare tried to coax me into coming out of the room but I didn't budge. I could help whispering,

"That's what they all say," when she said they didn't want to harm me. Everyone, apart from Ally and her family, had hurt me. The people in school, with _them_, and the some of the guys st the orphanage.

Emily shook the door and quite frankly, it had me scared shitless. She was strong if she could shake a door from shaking it so hard.

"Open the damn door. We just want to help you!" She screamed.

Her voice held anger. Anger that was directed toward me. Everyone I had come into contact with was always angry at me.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and I stared into the shocked faces on Emily, Andrea, Mr. and Mrs. Fare, and Alexander.

**Alexander's Pov**

She sat against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth. Tears were falling down in cheeks in an endless stream and she was hyperventilating.

As soon as she saw use us she screamed, and if anything, tried to curl into herself. Dad walked forward slowly, trying not to startle her.

"Angeline, can you hear me?" He asked, gently, crouching down in front of her.

She freaked out and threw herself against the wall, tears punning down her cheeks.

"Can you hear me?" He asked again.

She nodded her head slightly, burying her face in her knees as sobs racked violently through her body.

"Okay, I need you to calm down. Breath in and out. In and out. That's it, you're doing it." Dad whispered.

I looked over at mom. She, Andrea and Emily were hugging each other, tears in their eyes.

**Emily's Pov**

I've never felt so much pain come off someone. It rolled off in waves from Angeline. It stunned me to the point were I couldn't hold myself up. I collapsed to my knees, trying to breathe properly.

I ran down the stairs, collapsing on the floor. Too much pain. I need to leave.

"Em, what's wrong?" Issac's worried voice asked.

I felt him lift me up.

"Too much. Too much pain. Need..to..leave." I whispered, clutching my head.

He nodded and together, we ran out of the room.

**Andrea's Pov**

I stared at Angeline, horrified. What had happened to her? Who had hurt her? Why was she like this? She was my new best friend, and I couldn't stand to see her like this.

**Rita's Pov**

In all my 243 years, never have ever seen a human so broken. She looked like a helpless child, lost without her mother.

She was so small. Well, figuratively speaking. She was about five foot six so she wasn't that small. She was fragile, as if anything could break her.

It broke my heart that she didn't seem to be warming up to us.

**Angeline's Pov**

I tried to calm myself, but nothing seemed to be working. I didn't want them near me. They couldn't be seeing me in this state.

I felt Mr. Fare's hand on my arm and freaked out. I kicked, screamed, scratched and bit at him.

I. Do. Not. Like. To. Touched! Why can't they get that.

I heard him say something but it sounded muffled. Probably because my ears were ringing. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, whispering calming words. It was oddly comforting. i felt myself began to relax.

I felt the needle go in my arm. My body began to feel tired. I slumped against the person behind me, trying to keep my heavy eyes open.

I stared up into Alexander's eyes. They held some unknown emotion that seemed to be intense.

"No..sleep. Not..tired." I mumbled, forcing my eyes open.

"Close your eyes." His words seemed to carry a certain softness and gentleness to it, I could help the tears that fell down my eyes.

"Shh." He whispered, wiping my face.

He stared into my eyes before whispering,

"Go to sleep."

With his words lulling me to sleep, I closed my eyes, feeling the sleepiness overcome me.

**Alexander's Pov**

I picked her up and walked over to her bed, lying her down. I covered her with the purple duvet, staring down at her. With my finger, I softly stroked the crease between eyebrows, watching in amazement as it went away.

She looked marvelous. Her hair was spread around the pillow, and her perfect porcelain skin seemed to shimmer. Her cupid bow lips looked beautiful and kissable.

_Wait, kissable?_

Since when do I ever think a human's lips are kissable?

I stood up and walked out of the room, going to my room which was on the fifth floor. Hundreds of thoughts passed through my head. How could I be falling for a human? I've only known her for like three days! I shouldn't feel like this.

Or it could be guilt. Guilt for what happened. Yeah, that's what it was. I was guilty for what happened to her even though I didn't know her and I felt bad for.

But even I didn't believe myself.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the different POVS? What it confusing? Please let me know. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	5. An nightmare, laughter and hateful words

**Chapter 5**

**Angeline's Pov**

_I walked into the room, fear creeping up inside me. I looked around, and found dad sitting on the bed. He beckoned me over his finger, a cruel smile on his face. _

_I walked over, looking in the mirror. He made me wear lingerie. I had on a black lace corset with black lace panties. My shoulders were exposed so I slightly cold._

_He pulled me told he, hovering over me._

_"You look beautiful." His voice was sickeningly sweet. That usually meant it was going to be slow and painful._

_"Please, no." I whispered as hand slid down the front of the corset. His hand slid back up, wrapping around my throat. He squeezed, enough to know I had to shut up but not enough to choke me. _

_"Shut up." He whispered._

_He sat on my waist, staring down at me with a hungry look. He pressed his lips down on mine hard, roughly shoving his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off but he held down my arms._

_His hand crept down my body, hooking into my underwear and sliding them off. He roughly pushed my legs apart and went deep into me. _

_A pain-filled scream escaped my lips. He covered my mouth and kept going deeper into me, pain filling me up. Tears fell down my face as he continued. He finally finished. I thought he was done so I let myself relax. _

_I was completely wrong._

_"On your knees and hands." He said._

_Oh no. Please no! His thing was already so big. it would hurt too much._

_I shook my head, tears flowing down my cheeks._

_"On your hands and knees!" He screamed._

_"No." I whimpered. _

_He slapped my across the face, and punched me. _

_"Do it!"_

_I slowly got up, wincing at the pain. I got on my hands and knees, tears flowing down my face. He roughly grabbed my hips. I could feel is fingers digging into my skin._

_He plunged me, an excruciating pain I've never felt flying through my body._

_"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Sobs left my lips as he went faster and harder. It hurt. I wanted him to stop, but he didn't._

_It felt like hours when he finished. He flipped me back onto my back, unziping my corset shirt. He took it off, grabbing at my breasts. He attacked my breasts with his hands and lips, leaving bruises._

_"I love fucking you." He whispered._

_He kissed his way down my body, his hand resting on my breast as his other hand touched my inner thigh.  
_

_"I love how your so tight." He whispered, kissing my thigh._

_"Please." I whimpered._

_"OKay." He said, a plunged into me. No! This isn't what I meant._

_"Ugh, you're so good." He whispered huskily._

_"No." I whispered._

_He pulled out nad grabbed me, sitting me on his lap. He went into me again, pain erupting through me. His face was between my breasts, his hands on my hips while I sat there, limp with pain._

_After he finished he laid me back down on the bed, and said,_

_"See you tomorrow night." Then left._

_I fell asleep, bleeding and in pain._

I shot up in my bed, beads of sweat covering my forehead. Tears rolled down my face as I remembered the dream. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, sobs racking my body.

Why me? What did I do to deserve what he did? I was a good girl. Never cried, spoke only when spoken to, never disrespected him.

"Why me?" I whispered.

Tears continued to fall down my face, as I stayed curled up into a ball on my bed. No one wanted me. I was a waste of space. I was only wanted for sex. That was _he_ always told me.

After a while I finally got enough strength to get up and stumble my way into the bathroom. I turned on the water and grabbed my knife. I lifted it to my wrist and cut, feeling the familiar pain it brought.

I got into the shower, cleaning off my cut. I washed my hair and body quickly. I slid down to the floor, putting my head in my knees.

I let my tears fall, not bothering to wipe them. I heard a knock on the door and looked up, making sure the door was locked. It was.

"Angeline, dear, are you alright?" Came Mrs. Fare's concerned voice.

"Yes." My voice cracked.

"Do you want to take a day off?" She asked.

I didn't answer, so I guess she took my silence as a yes.

**Alexander's Pov**

I was just about to sit down when I heard her voice.

"Why me?"

Everyone's head snapped over to the door, listening. She didn't say anything else.

"That poor child." Mom whispered.

"What do you think happened to her?" Andrea asked.

"When I was walking down the hallway in school some say that she got pregnant and aborted it." Shauna said.

"I doubt that's what happened." Aiden said.

We continued to listen, the water turning on. We could hear her loud sobs from down here. Mom walked up the stairs, and knocked softly on the door.

"Angeline, dear, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes." Came her voice. I could hear the crack in the end.

"Do you want to take a day off?" Mom asked.

She didn't reply. Mom came downstairs a few minutes later, going over and sitting in dad's lap. I don't care how old they are and how young they look. They could be fifteen for all I care. It's still disgusting to see my parents like that.

"I'm gonna let her stay today." Mom stated.

"Can I stay home?" Shauna asked.

"No."

"I hate humans. They got off easy while we have to do everything." She muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened and Angeline stepped in, wearing grey sweats, a dark blue tank top with a black robe and blue slippers.

She looked comfortable yet sexy. Wait, sexy? Seriously, I should stop thinking about her like that. Even if she is going to be staying with us for the next two years.

She went to the fridge and grabbed the juice.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people." Shauna said rudely.

Angeline stuck out her middle finger but didn't turn around. It was then I noticed she had a book in her hand. She grabbed the cup of orange juice and walked out, going to the backyard.

She was sitting on the hammock, leaning on the pillows, her knees pulled up to her chest, clutching the book to her chest, drinking the orange juice.

Tears were stained on her face as she stared out over the pool, looking at the trees the moved slightly in the breeze.

"What a freak." Muttered Shauna.

She wasn't a freak. She was far from it. She was special. Something about her drew me in. She had a hard life and I knew she was abused but something made her recoil from everyone. Never to look something in the eyes, to flinch at their touch and endure everything that came her way.

And I was going to find out.

**Angeline's Pov**

Everything seemed to go by so fast. First I was normal four-year-old oblivious to everything around me and next, I was being beaten and raped by my father and his friends. It been two years and I still feel like I'm being violated.

I remember clearly wat happened when I was first hit.

I had just finished dancing all over my room, while mommy smiled and took pictures. We had walked down the stairs, were dad was sitting on the couch, screaming that he wanted dinner. Mom had gone to the kitchen and began to cook dinner, forgetting to take me with her. I was still giggling from before. Dad had looked at me, pure disgust etched on his face.

"What are you laughing at?!" He had screamed.

I had just stood there, fear paralyzing me. Mom was still in the kitchen so she didn't hear him. He had gotten frustrated that I didn't answer and slapped me across the face. He had stared at me so much hatred, even as a little girl I knew he hated me.

He had punched me in the face and in the stomach but before he could do anything else, mom had walked in. She just stood there, stared at me, and turned around, walking into the kitchen.

She never did anything. But that night, she had patched me and laid down with me, hugging me and saying that it was all going to be okay.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mr. Fare's voice brought me out of my memories.

I nodded, moving over as far away from him as possible. He continued to stare at me, but not in a bad way, it was in a doctor way. Like how they look at their patients to estimate the damage.

"Can I ask, if it's okay, what did your father do to you?" He asked.

"You can ask but you won't get an answer."

I stood up and walked away, going to the house. I walked in and decided to explore the house. I walked around, and passed an entertainment room. It had a large screen with hundreds of movies lined up along the sides. There was large stereo with speakers next to them. What caught my attention was the bar. There were at least two dozen different types of liquors.

I moved on to the game room that had a bunch of video games, a large flat screen t.v. with at three leather couches. There were wii's, Xbox's and play stations. Anything you can think of, they had it. I went on to the third floor, where I opened on of the doors and came face to face with an indoor pool.

I walked back to my room after I saw the music room. I laid walked over to my dresser and pulled out my Ipod. I grabbed my ear buds and put them in, cranking it loud. I began to softly dance to **Glow by Britt Nicole.**I began to dance after they found me.

I would dance as a way to all my energy go. I danced to the beat of the song, swinging my hips to the fast beats. I flipped my hair and continued to dance around. At some point my robe fell off, exposing my arms. I began to sing, my voice matching the strong beat of the music.

I jumped on my bed, jumping and throwing my pillows around, laughing like a maniac. After a while I got tired, feeling a headache coming on. I walked downstairs, my ear buds still on. I looked over at the clock, which read 12:43pm. I grabbed some Advil and went back up stairs.

I took off my sweats and pulled on some shorts, climbing into bed and falling asleep to the music.

**Rita's Pov**

I had just walked into the living room when I heard laughter. I looked around in shock. None of the kids were home. I quickly called Zander.

"Zander, come here."

He walked over to me as another round of laughter rang throughout the house. We ran up to Angeline's room where the source of laughter was coming from.

Suddenly the laughter stopped the doorknob opened. We ran away quickly going to our room. I turned around and smiled, pressing my lips against my husband's. Maybe, in some way, she was starting to come out of her shell.

**Angeline's Pov**

I woke up, breathing heavily. I looked around for my Ipod, finding it on the floor. I picked it up and walked out of my room, grabbing my long sweater the reached my knees. I put on some socks and walked down the hall, going to the entertainment. I stopped when I heard everyone.

"I seriously think she's a freak. I'm mean, the girl has no friends. Who the hell doesn't have friends?" A girl scoffed.

"The kind who've been abused their whole lives." Snapped Alexander. _Why was he defending me?_

"Well still, she shouldn't so creepy. She just looks out into space, staring at random things. It's freaky. She's freaky." She laughed.

"Maybe you should get to know a person first before you judge them." His voice was cold, and dripping with venom.

I dropped my Ipod, everyone's head snapping up to mine. I turned around and ran down the stairs, hearing their footsteps thunder behind me. I ran outside, tears pouring down my face. She was right. I was a freak. I was weird. I wasn't normal. Cause normal girls don't get raped. They don't get raped so badly they become infertile.

I ran blindly across the front lawn, stopping somewhere. I looked back and saw them. They looked alarmed. Suddenly, bright lights filled my vision.

A car was coming at me, and it wasn't stopping.

This is it. I was going to die.

_Crack!_

* * *

**Oh, I wonder what's gonna happen next! So, does anyone hate Shauna for her hurtful words? Does anyone love Alexander for sticking up for Angeline? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	6. A Nightmare That Brought Me Tears

**Chapter 6**

**Alexander's Pov**

I watched as the car came toward her. Her eyes snapped up to mine, staring. I looked into her eyes, really looked. I looked passed all the pain, and sadness, and sorrow, and saw her soul.

Suddenly, I raced forward, and controlling need to protect her washing over me. I grabbed her by the waist, running into the woods. I'm not sure why I did run into the woods, but I did.

I stopped in the same clearing where she had fallen off the tree. I stared down at her, her head resting at the tip of my chest, sobs racking through her body.

I softly grabbed her arms and stared down at her. Her hair was messy, tears flowed down her cheeks, and her eyes stared up at me with fear.

"Angeline?" I asked, concerned.

"Alexander." She murmured, then her rolled into her head and she fell limp.

I picked her up and ran, dodging trees and bushes. And ran to the house, running in through the door. I walked into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

"Finally." Shauna muttered.

"Oh thank god your alright." Mom sighed in relief and came over, hugging me.

Angeline started to stir, just as everyone realized she was there.

"She's still alive? Why do you have to be nice to them? She's human!" Shauna shouted in disgust.

"Cause she's a person." Spat Andrea.

I turned around and walked up the stairs, ignoring everyone. I walked into her room and let my eyes sweep around. She had a stereo on the floor, the t.v. was off, and her bed was large, probably king-sized with a purple comforter and a lot of pillows.

I walked over and laid her down, moving the hair from her face. Her face was very smooth and soft. I heard the fast beating of her heart as she looked around in panick.

"It's okay. It's only me." I whispered.

**Angeline's Pov**

I stared into Alexander's face, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. His black hair looked blue and his brown-green eyes seemed mysterious.

"Are you real?" I asked, stupidly. I couldn't help it. He seemed too beautiful, too perfect to be real.

"Yes, I am." He laughed. His laugh was deep, and throaty, and very sexy.

I felt my eyes slowly begin to close but I willed them to stay awake. His hand traveled down the length of my arm. I tensed up but nothing happened. He just continued to pass his hand up and down my arm. His touch was calming and I found myself closing my eyes. I tried to open them but when his voice seemed to lull me to sleep.

"Go to sleep."

And just like that, I fell asleep, his hand running up and down my arm.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling shocked. I didn't have a nightmare. I looked over at the clock at saw it was two in the morning.

I turned around and fell back asleep, nightmares invading me.

*Dream*

_I walked into the house, a smile on my face. Dad wasn't here today. That meant I could try to do my homework._

_Eighth grade math was not as easy as it looked. I walked into my room and changed into some comfy clothes, staring at my body. Why did he do this? Why did he hurt me?_

_I sometimes hated myself. He always said I was a slut. Maybe I am. I brought this on myself. I had developed early, so by the time I was twelve, I had C-cup breasts. Now I have D-cup breasts._

_I had just sat down and taken out my homework when my door slammed open. Dad stood there, his three friends flanking him with cruel smiles._

_They stepped forward and lifted me up, tossing me on the bed. They closed the door and the four stepped forward, walking toward me._

_"Please, don't." I begged, tears falling down my cheeks. _

_Dad stepped forward and tackled me, pinning my arms while his friends pinned my legs. I had worn a knee-length skirt today so they slid my panties down my legs and pushed my skirt up. Jack, the youngest one since he's twenty-five climbed on top of me and unzipped his pants._

_No, oh god, please no! He was the roughest one. He was possessive. They all were. They made me take showers with them and then raped me in the shower. _

_The others got off and walked back till they were leaning against the wall, laughing. Jack stood by the bed and slid me toward him. _

_He plunged in deep, kissing me on the lips. He ripped off my shirt and bra, and pinned my hands with one hand, while the other played with my breasts. _

_He continued to go harder and harder, each becoming more painful than the other. Pain continued to course through me. I couldn't handle anymore pain._

_It was too much. He rocked even harder into me, and I screamed. My scream was muffled by his lips that were still on mine. After what seemed like hours he spilled into me, and before he pulled out, he went out and went fast and hard inside again._

_"AHHH!" My scream ended in sobs. He pulled out and pulled his pants up again, buttoning them. For the rest of the day, that how it went. They each took sperate turns raping me, then spent the rest of the time beating me up. _

_My life was pain, and even if I do get saved, it will never go away._

*End Dream*

When I woke up, sweat covered my shirt and my face. I wiped my forehead and curled into a ball. I stuffed my face into my knees and cried. After a while I headache began to form on my forehead.

I finally managed to look at the clock that read 7:13am. I didn't bother to rush as I took a shower. I took my time washing my hair and body and stepped out twenty minutes later.

I put on a pair of dark wash black jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt with a black cardigan, and black converse. I picked my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my dark sunglasses. I put them on, grabbed my bag, phone and Ipod and walked down the stairs.

Everyone was already in the garage, waiting for me.

"Finally." Muttered the same girl who had me running out of the house.

"Okay." Mrs. Fare said. "To settle this. Andrea, Emily and Eric go in one car. Shauna, Alexander, Issac, Aiden and Angeline in the other car."

What? They want me ride with three guys? Yeah right.

I spun around and walked out, going back into the house. I went up to my room and grabbed my skateboard. I walked back downstairs, going out the front door. I threw my skateboard on the floor and stepped on it, pushing my foot on the ground and rolling forward on the skateboard. I put in my Ipod, listening to **We Are Young by Fun.**

Suddenly, a car horn beeped behind me. I turned around, noticing the two cars behind me. Thunder cracked in the sky. I sure picked a good day to ride my skateboard.

"Come on, Ang. You aren't making this any easier." Andrea said tiredly.

I didn't say anything. Everytime I opened my mouth my dream came into my mind. The way he had stuck his tounge down my throat, took advantage of me. It was too much, so after I had bad nightmares, I shut down. I don't talk for days till I'm a hundred percent sure I feel safe.

"Bitch, get in the damn car! I do not want to be late!" Shauna's words brought fear to me because that is exactly what _he _told me when I was six.

I felt my tears begin to drop just as the rain started falling. I continued down the street, going faster, hearing their cars behind me.

I rolled into the school parking lot and went to the front doors, escaping them. I stormed into homeroom and sat in the back, holding the tears that threatened to spill. Homeroom went by fast, though I realized that Aiden didn't show up. Maybe they were going to stay away from me. Good. I want them in my business.

After the bell rang I waited for everyone to leave before packing up my stuff and jamming in my bag. I slung my bag on my shoulder and made my way toward second period.

I walked in and went to the back of the room, ignoring the sneers that came my way. I sat down in my seat and set my bag down. I could feel my tears continue to build up. I bite my lip that was slightly trembling. I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me, nodding.

We had to tell my teachers that I was adopted, and although we didn't go into detail, they explained how my father had abused me and from time to time I'll have episodes. The episodes were when I felt really overwhelmed for whatever reason and could either burst into tears at any moment, burst into anger, or have a panic attack. I've had enough of these episodes in school to be branded crazy and a freak.

Andrea came in a few minutes later, a concerned look on her face. She sat next to me, and turned her chair toward me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hesitantly.

I nodded quietly, feeling more tears brim my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my mouth that just seemed to grow bigger. I continued to bite down on my lip.

She nodded and turned around.

I sat there, staring at the teacher, feeling the tears build up with every minute.

**Andrea's Pov**

She wanted to cry.

I could see it. Her eyes were shining very brightly as the water from her eyes was reflected from the light. I wonder what happened.

Yesterday she was as normal as someone in her situation could get. Now she doesn't even want to talk.

**_Eric, you there?_ **I thought.

Eric was my mate, so when you find your mate, you can contact each other by sending thoughts. You can also feel when their in distress, pain or any other emotion but that's after you share blood at least three times.

**Yeah, what's up? **He thought back.

**_Whose in your class right now?_**

**Alexander and Shauna.**

**_Okay._**

**Can I ask what's going on?**

Well, how am I going to explain this?

_**Well, do not and I mean do not tell anyone, but Angeline is about to burst into tears.**_

I looked back at her and, if possible, her eyes seemed to get shinier.

**Why? **He asked worried.

_**I don't know. But I'll keep looking.**_

I really hope this isn't something bad. But of course, when someone has been through hell like Angeline, something terrible is bound to happen.

* * *

**I feel so sad for Angeline. Does anyone else feel sad for her? Is anyone happy that Andrea wants to help her? Anyone think Angeline is going to freak out? Review and let me now what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Tempting Blood

**Chapter 7**

**Angeline's Pov**

By the time I got to my last period I was a mess. I had avoided everyone for now but it was only a matter time before they demanded questions.

I walked down the hallway, and as I was nearing the gym doors, I felt more tears build. I pushed open the door and walked in, keeping my head down as I walked to the bleachers.

I walked up the steps and went to the very top, sitting down next to the wall. I lifted my legs up and hugged my bookbag to my chest, laying my chin on it and watching as everyone played volleyball. I used to love volleyball. I could play it all day.

I looked to side and saw the one thing I didn't want to see. Andrea and her family. They walked toward the bleachers, their eyes set on me.

I dropped my head onto my bookbag, feeling a tear slide down my face. I quickly wiped the tear away. It wasn't good to cry. Crying brought anger, and anger brought beatings. I felt a light squeeze on my shoulder and tensed up.

I looked up and found Andrea looking at me with sadness and pity. I didn't want their pity. I just wanted to feel whole again.

I turned my head to the front and saw Emily, Issac, Eric and Alexander sitting in front of me.

"We just want to help you." She said, suddenly.

Why can they understand that I'm a helpless? No one has ever tried to help me. No cared enough to send to me therapy after I was taken from my parents. They didn't care.

Maybe if I hadn't been bad they would've helped me. _He _told me I was always bad. That I was to ugly. That if I hadn't been so ugly he wouldn't have to hurt me. I was worthless. I wasn't love. I was unwanted.

**Emily's Pov**

Pain. Fear.

It rolled off Angeline in waves, hitting me like they were hitting the rocks on the shore.

I sometimes hated being an empath. So many feeling. Pain. Lust. Happiness. Agony. Love. Fear. They always flew around me, and over the years, I have learned to block them out but with Angeline it was a whole different story.

She broke through the barrier, filling me up with her pain, fear, sorrow, resentment, hatred, and bunch of other emotions.

I always woke up in the of the night because some strong emotion passed through me. I was already looking awful. My skin was paler than usual, I had bags under my eyes, it was horrible.

I tried to push away the emotions to no avail. Tears were springing up in my eyes and I didn't know why. I felt Issac's arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me towards him.

I sighed, his touch going me the strength to fight the emotions.

**Angeline's Pov**

I shook my head, trying to clear the tears. I couldn't let them fall cause I would show weakness, but if I didn't let them shed they would surely make me burst.

As soon as the bell rang I stood up quickly and ran down the bleachers, going to the gym door. I stepped outside, and felt the rain drop on me. I let my tears go and ran across the parking lot, hearing their footsteps behind me.

I felt someone's hand wrap around my arm and pulled me backwards. I looked behind me, fear gripping me. I stared into Alexander's worried gaze. His eyes seemed to grow darker for some reason, and it scared me.

**Alexander's Pov**

"Go talk to her." Andrea said.

I looked down at my sister, watching her worried gaze. She barely knew Angeline and yet, already saw her as a sister.

I stared at Angeline's retreating figure as she ran down the parking lot that was flooding with students.

"Okay." I sighed. Her smiled happily and walked with the others to the cars. I saw them get in the car, but they didn't leave.

I walked toward her, reaching her in five long strides. I grabbed her arm from behind, feeling her tense up before turning her head and staring at me. Fear clouded her watery eyes.

I could smell her blood. It was more pronounced because of the fear and rain. It smelled like vanilla. A sweet, appetizing, seductive smell. I could feel my eyes grow darker at the thought of biting down on her sweet flesh, feeling her blood run down my throat, pleasing the vampire inside me that begged for more. I needed to snap out of it.

"Why do you keep running?" I asked her.

She continued to stare at me, her eyes holding the words she didn't speak. She didn't understand why wanted to help her. As far as she knew, her foster family had given her up without a second thought and sent her to live with total strangers.

She didn't know the real reason. It was just to help her. Mom and dad help many kids with this. But they always told us to be careful to not get attached. Humans we allowed to know about humans, but once they knew, they could never return to their family.

"Just let us take you back home. You can't go on a skateboard. You'll freeze to death." I added the last part when I saw she was shivering.

She nodded slowly, hesitant about her answer.

I grabber her wrist, feeling her pulse beat fast against my fingers. I pulled her toward my car, noticing that their car was already gone.

I opened the door for her, then closed it behind her, running around to the other side. It was then I realized I'd be stuck in a car with her and her blood, for the next forty minutes.

Aw, fuck.

I closed the door behind me, and started up the car, putting the heater on. We rode in silence, her scent almost unbearable. I so badly wanted to bite into her neck, or wrist, and drink in her sweet, rich, blood.

Huh, come to think of it, I've never felt like this around a human. Nervous, unsure of what to say. And the overwhelming need to want to bite into her throat.

What is going on? I'm going to need to talk to dad about this.

The sound of light breathing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to the side, memorized. Her carmel-blonde hair was around her shoulders, her head tilted to the side, her face streaked with a few tears. I could see the light blue of the vein as it rain down her throat. It beat steadily, letting me know she was asleep.

Maybe I could have a small taste. She wouldn't even feel it. The venom would numb it. _Snap out of it Alexander! _I screamed in my head.

I pulled into the garage, hearing everyone in the house stop talking. I leaned over and softly shook Angeline awake. She stirred but didn't open her.

I couldn't help it I ran two of my fingers from the crown of her head to the base of her throat, feeling the soft skin. She was very soft.

"Angeline, wake up." I whispered, gently. I shook her with a little more force but softly.

She finally opened her eyes, looking confused for a moment before settling on mine. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. I had to fight the urge to aw her. She looked adorable. Like a small kitten.

_Get it together man!_

I got out of the car, hearing her step out and close the door behind her. We walked inside, heading over to the living room. Well, she ignored everyone and went upstairs but I went to the living room.

I told them about how I got her home, leaving out the part where I wanted to drink her blood. I stayed there for a few more hours, watching mindless movies and ignoring Shauna's endless advances. I went to my room afterwards and took off the wet shirt I forgot I had on.

I passed my hand through my hair several times. I could hear the slow, steady beat of her heart, the way her blood ran through her veins, calling me.

I turned around and slammed my fist into the wall, creating a hole. I could the cuts already healing so I continued to punch the wall three more times before collapsing on my bed.

I heard my door open and close, hearing my mom's light footsteps. I felt her pass her hand through my hair, soothing me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

I always found it strange when she went all psychologist on us. Especially me since I was the second oldest being seventeen next to Aiden who was eighteen.

"Nothing, mom." I answered.

"Alex, no you're not. You've punched the walls so hard you left holes. What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

"It's Angeline, isn't it?" How does she do that? She can always tell what or who is bothering you without you saying it.

"No." But even I knew it didn't convince her, hell, it didn't even convince me and I'm the one who said it.

"Is it because you don't like her?" If anything, it's the opposite.

I shook my head, gratetful that they couldn't hear us. When we brought the walls, I had asked that my walls are partially sound-proof that way our voices our muffled and no one can listen in on my conversations.

"No. It anything, it's because I don't, don't like her." My answer just confused me.

"So you do like her. Then what's the problem?" She didn't understand.

I wanted to scream that the problem was that she was too beautiful, too tempting, too everything. She was too broken. I didn't want her broken. I wanted her whole. I wanted to scream that I didn't want her to be afraid us. So instead of saying that, I said,

"Nothing."

She nodded, patted my head, and stood up, leaving me to myself. I could still hear her tempting blood but the soft beating of her heart didn't provoke the vampire inside me, if anything, it calmed it.

I stood up and took a quick shower, trying to wash away her scent with soap. I stepped out and pulled on my boxers nad sweatpants, not bothering to put on my shirt.

I laid down on my bed, over the covers, letting her steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**Angeline's Pov**

The ride home was awkward. He didn't look at me, or say on single thing. But something about him made me feel secure.

I found myself looking at him, admiring his black hair as the sun shone off it, showing light highlights. His eyes were a light shade, with an unknown emotion in them.

At one point I fell asleep.

"Angeline, wake up." His voice brought me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes, staring into his beautiful brown-green eyes that looked happy. He had a small smile on his lips. Lips that looked very kissable._ Don't think like that! _I thought.

He stepped out of the car and I followed him, closing the door behind me. We walked into the house, him going to the living room as I went to my room.

I opened the door to my room and kicked off my shoes, going into the bathroom and stripping off my clothes. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water heat my body. I stepped out after a while and got dressed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt that fell to my mid-thighs.

I threw my hair into a loose bun and climbed into my bed, snuggling in. I fell asleep, and, for the first time in years, I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**Looks like Alexander is finally falling for Angeline. *Begins to celebrate.* Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Don't Finish It

**Chapter 8**

**Alexander's Pov**

I woke in the middle of the night, because I could hear her heartbeat. Will this ever stop? At all? I stood up and stumbled my way to my mini fridge and pulled out a blood bag. I opened it and drank it dry. I could still hear her heartbeat.

I laid down on my bed and pulled out my Ipod, putting in my ear buds and blasting high till I couldn't think. I rolled over and fell asleep, her beautiful face clouding my mind.

_Angeline stood in front of me, looking beautiful. She wore a mid-thigh white dress with flats. Her carmel-blonde hair was curled, flowing down her back. Her beautiful blue eyes were outlined in black, with silver eyeshadow making her mysterious yet exotic._

_But what I really noticed was that all her hair was over one shoulder, exposing the vein in her throat. I ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her small, slender body. She looked at me, and tilted her head to the side, giving me perfect access to her throat._

_I pressed my lips to her neck, feeling the fast pulse. I felt my fangs come out at the smell. It was exquisite. Vanilla with coconut. I bit down on her throat, her precious life line running down my throat. I pulled her closer, gripping her waist._

_She moaned in pleasure, so I drank more. I pulled back and kisses my way up her throat, kissing her jaw, till I reached her lips._

_Her lips were soft like butter, and responding to my kiss. She pulled back, breathing in a deep breath. I rested my forehead on hers, whispering,_

_"I love you, Angel."_

_"I love you too, Alexander."_

**Angeline's Pov**

I felt someone's finger running down my throat. I opened my eyes, staring at a dark figure. I opened my mouth to scream but I felt the person's finger lightly press on my finger.

I felt my eyes widen when I saw who the person was. Alexander. He stared at me, his eyes dark and hungry. What did he want? He brought his face close to mine, moving his head toward my neck. He ran his nose down the length of my throat, his breath causing shivers.

He pulled back and said, putting his finger to his lips.

"Shh."

He stood up and walked out, leaving me shocked. I turned on my side, pinching myself on the arm to make sure it wasn't a dream.

I fell asleep, his face invading my dreams.

**Alexander's Pov**

What the hell is wrong with me?

Why would I sneak into her room, putting her in danger like that?

What if I bit her?

What if my true nature took over and I killed her?

Questions ran through my head, confusing me. What is happening to me? I ran outside, punching the nearby tree, snapping it in half. I could hear dad's footsteps behind me.

"Son, you need to calm down." he said firmly.

I sat down on the floor, breathing deep, ragged breaths. Dad sat next to me, and asked,

"What happened?"

So I told him. About her overwhelming smell, the strong need to bite into her throat. How I had gone to her room, leaving out the dream.

"Son, I think, from my experience, that maybe-"

"Don't finish it!" I shouted, interrupting him.

No. It wasn't possible. It is not possible. That can't happen to me.

"But, son, your mother-"

"I said don't finish it!" I interrupted once again.

I stood up and began to pace, feeling my fangs come out. My fangs usually came out when I was hungry, angry, or um, aroused. Yeah, I really can't explain it.

"Alex, you need to calm the fuck down!" He screamed.

"Dad, you can't seriously be thinking that I'm, you know, with a human?" I asked, hesitant.

"Son, I believe that it is possible. Your mother was a human." He answered.

"But that's different. Mom wasn't broken. She wasn't scared of her shadow. She wasn't afraid that someone would hurt her." I spat.

"Son, has she told you anything?" He asked.

"No. But I can see it in her eyes. She's scared of something, or someone. And think it's her father." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think she's scared he's going to come back and beat her again." I explained.

"Her foster parents, who a great friends of mine, explained that something else happened. But they wouldn't tell us. They just said that it hurt her very badly, and they were afraid that she might harm herself. Which is one of the reasons they sent her to us."

Well, I didn't know that. Was she really capable of harming herself?

**Zander's Pov**

I've never seen Alexander care about a human until now. He could never really tolerate humans since they thought they were superior to everyone and everything around them.

I believe he's found his mate. The way he talked when he explained the way her blood called to him, his eyes had glazed over.

"Son, you have to get to bed." I said firmly. He already had bags under his eyes.

"But I can't. I could hear her heartbeat from my room." Why can't he just accept it? I did.

My wife, Rita, was a human when I met her. She was twenty-eight and I had the appearance of someone who was thirty-two. I had met her at an art gallery in 1767, London, England. She had been wearing a beautiful red dress, that was tight on the top from the corset. It was embroidered with golden beads all around the dress and her hair was picked up, framing her face. She looked beautiful, like a true vampire.

She had flowing black hair, green eyes that was framed by long lashes, a slender yet strong figure and a playful side. I knew right away that she was mate. I had met up with over the next few months, talking about my life. After a year, I finally told her. She told me she had suspected it, but didn't care. That she loved me and nothing was going to stop that.

I had proposed to her that same day, and by the next month, we'd married and officially became husband and wife. But her father had other plans. I had gone to get some blood bags, and when I came back, I found bruised with blood covering her. He had beaten and raped her. He said that he would have her innocence before some bloodsucker could.

I had lost it. I attacked him, and drank him dry, tossing him off a cliff. I had ran home and placed her on the bed. I bit my wrist and told her to drink. After she drank, I let nature take its course. I had cleaned up the room, locked all the doors and windows, shut the blinds, and cradled her body to mine. A few hours later, she had awoken vampire.

I gave her a blood bag, and held while she cried after I told her why I had turned her. For the next few decades we traveled the world, meeting and making new friends. Then, in 1992, we received the most happiest news. Rita had gotten pregnant. She had a boy, whom we named Aiden Fare. He was healthy with my dark brown hair and her green eyes, but what shocked Rita was that she was able to have children.

Then, a year later, in 1993, she had another son, who we named Alexander Fare. He was tiny, but very adorable. He had her black hair with brown eyes with green flecks in them. Seems he had gotten my father's brown eyes. I knew she loved her babies, but I could tell she wanted a girl. Then, in 1994, her wish came true. Andrea Rita Fare was born. She had my dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Then, when Alexander was in first grade, her met his best friend Eric and Eric's little sister Emily and their friend Shauna. Andrea had become fast friends with Emily but was wary about Shauna. They met Shauna's younger brother Issac. And, together, they grew up a large group of friends. In middle school, Emily found out she was Issac's mate and in ninth grade, Andrea found out she was Eric's mate.

Shauna was convinced, still is, that Alexander is her mate, no matter how many times he ignores her advances. He had already found a mate, in a human who was broken. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**I think Alexander's finally in love. Well, almost in love. Does anyone like the dad's pov? What do you think of Angeline? Do you think she's gonna fall in love with him? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	9. Hungry

**Chapter 9**

**Angeline's Pov**

I woke up, shocked. Had last night really happened? I passed my hand down my throat, a smile appearing on my lips. His touch was soothing. It calmed me. It didn't make me feel scared. It made me feel relaxed. I shook my head and stood up, making my way toward the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped my clothes off, stepping into the hot water. I let my muscles relax and sighed, washing my hair. I washed my body and quickly stepped out, wrapping my hair in a towel. I pulled on a pair of grey, ripped jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a white sweater, and fingerless gloves. I quickly dried my hair and passed the comb through it, grabbing my bag.

I walked downstairs, where I met by Mrs. Fare. She smiled kindly and said,

"Come eat breakfast with us." I didn't want to go, but I also didn't want to be rude so I nodded reluctantly and let her drag me toward the dining room.

I sat down in front of Alexander, who was staring in front of me with a weird look. Like he was suffocating. I gripped the fork in my hand and began to eat, keeping my other hand under the table, in a fist. Everyone seemed tense.

"Come on kids. You need to leave." Mrs. Fare's voice broke through the silence.

We stood up and made our way to the garage. I sat down in Alexander's car, feeling my breath hitch. I sat in the middle Alexander and Issac on either side of me, Aiden in the driver's seat and Shauna in the passenger seat.

I put my seatbelt on and pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in my knees. As we drove to school, I continued to tense up. I couldn't handle this. My stomach was twisting, making me neasous. I could feel my breath come out in short, quick gasps. It was too late.

I was having a panic attack.

I felt someone's hand on my back and I flinched. I looked up, looking into Alexander's brown-green eyes. I ducked my head back into my knees, worried that they were angry.

"Pull over." I heard him say.

I felt the car pull over to the curb, the tiring rolling over the small pebbles. I heard them all get out except for one.

Alexander.

**Alexander's Pov**

I looked down at Angeline, who was on the verge of falling apart. I grabbed her arms softly and disentangled them from around her knees. I knelt down on the car floor, ignoring the way my knee was cramping up.

I put my hand on her head, and began to pass it through her soft hair.

"Angeline, I need you to calm down." I whispered. I could feel her tense back begin to relax.

"Okay, now breathe in and out slowly." I instructed. I could hear her labored breathing begin to slow down.

She turned her head, so the her cheek rested on her knee. Her eyes were closed and I could see the beads of sweat that coated her forehead.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks, and without thinking, I began to wipe them away.

"Are you better?" I asked softly, cupping her cheek with my hand.

She nodded softly and opened her eyes. Her eyes held unshed tears and pain. Pain and fear. But for what? What was scaring her? Was it me? Was it my family?

I looked back at the others whose mouths had all dropped open. What did I do?

'Were good' I mouthed toward them. They nodded and came back to the car. The rest of the car ride was silent. I could feel my fangs pointing the inside of my bottom lip. The only thing that had my fangs poking out was Angeline whose arm was touching mine. Seriously, I'm turned on by this? Maybe I hungry. Yeah just hungry.

I looked down, staring at her throat. Oh yeah, definitely hungry.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter. I just that this was a good way to end it. Please don't hurt me. *Wraps bubble wrap around myself* Lol. Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	10. Cuts and Glass

**Chapter 10**

**Angeline's Pov**

By the time I got home, I was ready to kill. Blood smeared my knuckles and anger coursed through my body. How dare they?! They had no right!

I stormed into the house, startling Mrs. Fare and her husband. I stomped up the stairs, tears building up in my eyes. I slammed my door behind and slid down the wall, letting my tears fall.

*Flashback*

_45 minutes ago._

_I walked into the gym, pushing back my tears. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream from the other night. More tears continued to build up in my eyes._

_I walked into the locker room, opening the door to the bathroom. I stepped into the first stall and locked it behind me. I took off my jeans and pulled on my black leggings followed by my green gym shorts._

_I took off my shirt and put on my white gym shirt putting on my sweater. I put my shoes back on and grabbed my bag, opening the stall door. I walked out into the gym, making my way to the bleachers, feeling everyone's eyes on me._

_I stomped my way p the very top bench and sat down next to Andrea who was texting someone. After coach did roll call she set us up in pairs of six for volleyball._

_It was Me, Andrea, Shauna, Emily, Danielle and Rylee against Christina Her three bitches Wilma, Tina, and Leslie and two freshman Hanna and Hielie._

_Christina jumped up and threw the ball down. It slammed on the floor, just mere inches from my head. That's how it's gonna be huh? Okay._

_I grabbed the ball and jumped up, smacking it with my hand. It spiraled toward Christina, whizzing right past her._

_"It's on bitch." She snarled._

_I stared at her with a mean smile._

_And soon, the ball was flying past all of us, my team using moves never seen before. Andrea smacked it so hard, it whizzed right past all of them and smacked into the wall. THen it bounced back smacked Tina right in the head. She passed out._

_Suddenly, Christina had the ball as it came hurdling toward me so fast, it smacked into my head. I think I passed out cause when I woke up, I say Andrea and Emily's worried faces._

_I stood up, and saw everyone staring at me. I marched right over to Christina who was being high-fived. I spun her around so that she was facing me and punched her in the face._

_She grabbed her nose, screaming. I wasn't done yet. I gave a good kick to the ribs, watching as she crumple to the floor. Her friends jumped be, landing blows on my face and stomach._

_I grabbed two of them and slammed their head together. They passed out. I ran toward Christina, and punched her in the face. Twice._

_I kicked her in the ribs, and in the face. Before I could continue I felt myself being tackled to the floor._

_"Calm down." Alexander's voice whispered._

_I stopped fighting and felt him lift me up. I stared at Christina, who was being helped up by her boyfriend._

_"You'll pay bitch? You'll pay!" She screamed._

_I just glared. I could feel the blood dripping down my lip. I licked the blood off and felt Alexander and the rest lead me toward the car._

_The only thing I thought was, she deserved it._

"End Flashback*

I opened my eyes and wiped my tears. I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I stood in front of mirror, looking at it. I was hideous. My eyes were red, my face was streaked with tears, my lips were pale, I could see some of the almost invisible scars that covered my face.

I punched the mirror, feeling the glass crack and shatter. Blood oozed down my knuckles. I smiled at the pain. I punched the remaining glass, feeling more glass stick to the wound.

I grabbed the glass candle and threw it against the wall, glass shattering everything. A few pieces hit my face, drawing small cuts. I just smiled.

I ran into my room and locked the door, punching the wall. I let my tears fall as I hit everything I could. With every cut, with every hit I sent, with every tear and scream, I was letting out all my bottled anger since I got to this house.

I munched my mirror, causing more large cuts to appear on my knuckles. I fell to my knees, the glass crunching under my weight. I felt all the tears I've been holding in flow out.

All this pain, all of these tears, were the one thing that kept me sane. If I didn't have it, I would've been gone long ago. I let the pain flow out, letting it take its course. I wasn't even in control anymore. It's like I was watching myself hurting from the outside and nothing to do but watch.

I threw open the closet, destroying the mirror on the door. I ripped my clothes from the hanger, repeatedly punching the wall. I fell to my knees and grabbed my diary, flinging it at the computer.

My head hurt so much. I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. I sat against the wall, falling a fit of tears. _He _had caused this. _He _had caused my pain. I remembered reliving everything he did to me. It felt like I could almost feel him raping me again. _  
_

I could almost feel the pain each thrust had brought. I could've stopped him. But I didn't. I could remember the words he'd told me when I hadn't fought back.

_"You don't fight back whore, you know why? Because you like it. You like to feel me in you. You know you want it. You asked for it. Maybe if you hadn't pranced around in those skirts I wouldn't have to hurt you."_

He had taken away my virginity away when it wasn't his to take. He's the reason I can't have babies. He's the reason I never had a normal childhood. He's the reason I have this never-ending pain.

I felt my eyes begin to close as the pounding in my head increased.

**Alexander's Pov**

I had seen her bleed, but I didn't breathe it in. I almost lost it when I saw it drip down her lip. I wanted to taste it. Then her tongue wiped out and licked the blood.

By the time we got home I was ready to bolt. Angeline stormed up the stairs and slammed the door, ignoring us.

"Okay, what happened?" Mom asked.

We moved toward the living room and started explaining.

"Well, we had been paired up in groups of six. It was me, Emily, Shauna, Angeline and two other girls. Apparently, there was this girl who obviously doesn't like Angeline because she always threw the ball at her with force. Angeline retaliated and began to throw the ball at with force. Then, they started to send the ball our way. I might've gotten into the game." We snorted but quickly shut up when she threw us a glare. "Anyway, I had jumped up and slammed the ball hard. It flew towards the wall and dent it. Then the ball bounced back and smacked against one the girls' head and she passed out. That made the main bitch, Christina, start to slam the balls more hard. Many times it almost hit Angeline," I growled lowly. "Then, thy got into a fight after the ball smacked Angeline in the nose. She had passed out for a few minutes but after she came to, she stood up walked toward the girl, Christina, spun her around and punched her nose. After that, it was a full on war. All of them went at her, but she slammed two of the girls heads together and they passed out. She ran toward Christina, anger etched on her face. She punched her twice in the face then when the girl fell, she began to punch and kick her. Alexander finally stepped in and tackled her to the ground. After they stood up, Christina told her she'd pay then we left."

By the time Andrea finished, mom's eyes were bugging out and her mouth was flopped open.

"A human did that?" Mom asked whispering.

"Yep." We answered.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering erupted throughout the house. I could hear the sound of skin breaking as the glass cut through.

"What. Was. That?" Andrea asked.

"I have a feeling the human's finally snapped." Shauna answered.

The sound of more glass shattering invaded my ears. A scream, followed by tears, sounded throughout the house. I could hear more objects crashing but I also heard the sound of skin making contact with the wall.

After a while it stopped, the only thing I could hear was the sound of her agonized sobs.

"I'm going up there." Mom said.

She stood up and, halfway up the stairs, I appeared in front of her.

"Let me go up there." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Positive." I answered.

She nodded hesitantly and went back down stairs. I continued up the stairs to the third floor, going to Angeline's room. I put my hand on the doorknob and, as I suspected, it was locked. I turned the knob slightly, hearing the lock break.

I pushed open the door and stepped in closing it behind me. WIth my heighten senses, I could see the everything that had happened. The mirrors were shattered, pieces covering the entire floor. The bed's comforted was thrown on the floor, the pillows ripped open. The walls were dented from the items she threw at it.

That's when I got the scent. Her blood, smelled, amazing. It was sweet, and strong, like her. It got stronger as I neared the closet. I could feel my fangs aching to come out but I willed them to stay hidden.

I opened the closet door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was Angeline. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was in her hands resting on her knees. Slowly, so I wouldn't startle her, I sat down next to her.

I stared at her, as violent sobs escaped her. Her body shook with each sob it was a wonder she didn't break. I grabbed her hands, trying to tear them away from her face.

Suddenly, she started punching me with her fists. Since I had gotten hold of her wrist, she only succeeded in hitting me in the chest. I pushed her against the floor, pressing myself against her.

"If I let you go, will you stop hitting me?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, looking at the floor. I pulled back, hovering over her. She rolled over onto her back, falling into another fit of tears.

I picked her up and hugged her to me, fighting the need to bite into her neck that was right by mouth, at full access.

I pulled her away and grabbed her hands, staring down at them. I felt my fangs poke the inside of my bottom lip. The smell was intoxicating.

She pulled back and sat against the wall.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, staring down at her hands.

She didn't answer.

"Please, if you won't talk ot them, talk to me." I was practically begging to a human but I didn't care.

"He said he'll kill me." Her voice broke from not using it.

"Who?" I asked, squeezing her hands.

She shook her head and buried it in her knees. I swooped her up in my arms and whispered to low for her to hear,

"Dad, come up to my room."

I walked to the staircase and went up to the fifth floor. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, settling her on my leather couch.

I went into the bathroom and changed my shirt that had a little blood in it. I pulled a black shirt on and walked out into the room.

She was hugging herself and shivering. I grabbed on of the comforters from the closet and draped it over her. I sat by her head on floor, staring at her peaceful face. Tears stained her face, and her eyes were puffy from crying. Her lips were also red, from crying. I could see the cut that she'd received from gym open. Blood covered it, testing my self-control.

I could hear the pumping of her blood. Her wrist was right by me. I softly grazed her soft skin. I wanted to so badly taste her.

I heard my door being open, and saw dad coming in. He walked toward me and gave me a knowing look. What? He grabbed her hand and examined her knuckles. I now realized that small pieces of glass covered her cuts.

He grabbed some tweezers and began to pull them out. Her eyes flashed open, fast tears building in her eyes.

"Shh." I whispered, passing my hand through her hair.

Every little piece of glass had her wincing. After her tears started falling down I stepped in.

"Dad, I can take from here."

"Sure son." He gave me another knowing look and stepped out.

"Okay, now I can take out all of them at once, but its painful." I suggested.

"How painful?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I've done it a few times. Not gonna lie, it hurts like a bitch but all of the pieces come out at once." I told her.

"Then do it." She whispered.

I nodded and told her to sit up. I placed her in my lap, which shocked her, and put my arms around her grabbing her left hand.

I told her to put her hand into a fist and then, very gently, I grabbed the skin surrounding the knuckles, and stretched it. To say she cried was understatement. The glass, though all of it did get out, it made it worse. The skin sort of tore, so it made the cuts a least two inches longer.

I wasted no time grabbing the other hand and doing it again. She screamed more loudly this time, muffling the sound on my shoulder.

I moved onto her knees, doing the same thing I did to her knuckles. By the time I was done, she was sweating, crying and in pain.

I looked at her, torn between doing what I'm thinking or ignoring it. If I don't the cuts could get an infection. But if I do, I'd be putting my family's secret in jeopardy. _Aw, screw it,_ I thought.

I bit my wrist and put it to her mouth, ignoring her protests. After a few seconds, her hands enclosed around my arm, drinking in the blood.

Vampire blood was very delicious and could make humans addicted. Vampire blood and make a human's hormones rude wild and usually they think of having sexual relations with the vampire that gave them the blood. Also, humans can end up forming a bond with that vampire.

I pulled my wrist back, wiping her mouth from the remainder from the blood. I laid her down on my bed and before I could go to the couch, I heard her small voice.

"Can you stay?"

I climbed into the bed and laid down next to her, kicking off my shoes. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and, without thinking, brushed my lips against her neck. I could feel her shiver from pleasure. If I don't stop, I'll bite her.

I pulled back and heard her made a small sound in protest. I laughed and continued to brush my lips on her throat, hearing her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

I pulled her closer, and fell asleep, breathing her sweet scent.

* * *

**Ohh, it's getting juicy! Does anyone think Angeline is an addict in the making? Anyone think Alexander's in love with her? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	11. My Mate

**Chapter 11**

**Angeline's Pov**

I cuddled into the warm arms the wrapped around me, sighing lightly. I opened my eyes, staring into Alexander's playful brown-green eyes. His eyes were a light shade now, bringing out the green in them. I opened my mouth to say something but he covered it with his hand.

His hand moved down to my throat, caressing it with his thumb. His eyes seemed glazed over. Like something was on his mind. His hand moved down my arm, stopping on my waist. Before I could even open my mouth, my chest was pressed against his chest, and he was placing small kisses on my shoulder.

I felt myself getting lost, I couldn't even make any move to stop it till I heard the door knock. His eyes snapped open, look around in alarm before settling on me. The door opened and Mrs. Fare walked in, her eyes settling on us.

**Alexander's Pov**

I kissed her shoulder, gripping her waist. I knew last night, after I fed her my blood, nothing would be the same again. We were linked, I could feel it. And nothing can break a link between and vampire and a human unless one of them dies.

I continued to press kisses along her shoulder, when I heard someone knock on the door. My eyes snapped open looking around the room in alarm. I felt myself calm when I looked into her eyes.

I had now realized how beautiful her eyes were. They were a turquoise blue, with flecks of dark blue in them. Her eyes, after getting past all the anger, pain and sadness, were like a key to her soul. I could feel myself getting lost. You could see the flicker of fire in them. It was a light flicker, barely lit, but it was there. Her eyes held a fierce fire to them. They seemed to aw and scare you at the same time. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, mom walked in. She looked around, before settling her eyes on me. She nodded toward the hallway, and relunctently, I stood up, making my way toward the hallway.

"I fed her my blood." I blurted. Why the hell would I say that?

"Well, I could tell. I could smell your blood in her system from my room. Honey, do you know that your linked to her?" She asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my anger sparking.

"Well, that could become a problem when you find your mate." Mom said.

"Oh, don't worry about that." interrupted Emily.

"Why not?" Mom asked, eyebrows raised.

"Angeline's his mate. Yep, felt it this morning. Just now. When he looked into her eyes he triggered it. And just so you know Alex, over the next few months, while you're trying to grasp having finally found a mate, you'll be experiencing, protective instincts toward your mate, love, compassion, the desire to kiss them, the desire to drink from them and the desire to mark them as your own. Oh, and of course, everyone's favorite, the need to make love to them." She explained and turned around.

She walked toward the living room, ignoring me. I ran forward and sat her down on the couch.

"Explain." I snapped.

"Ugh, fine. Okay, there are three stages after you find your mate. Stage one, your feel very protective of them, for anything. You'll want to do whatever it is they ask of you. Stage one lasts a couple of weeks. Stage two, your feel, love, compassion, the desire to kiss them. You'll want to hold them all the time even if it is only a few moments. Stage two lasts about one maybe two months. And finally, the third stage, when you feel the desire to drink from them, mark them as your own and them make love to them. This one is the longest,begin four to five months. Then, afterwards, all three stages mix together, and volia, you're going to be wanting to do that for the rest of your lives." She finished, smiling proudly.

"And when does this go into effect?" I asked.

"Um, about four to six hours after you find out about your mate."

"So basically, before any of this happens, I've to tell her about us being vampires?" I asked.

"Yep. Good luck." She patted her knee and ran up the stairs.

I groaned and stood up, arriving at my door in seconds. I opened the door to my room and found Angeline asleep on my bed, wearing one of my shirts. Hmm, she should really wear my shirts more often.

I had just sat down on the couch when her scream erupted through the room.

"No, please! I don't want to! It's hurts!" She screamed.

I was by her side in seconds, shaking her.

"Angeline, wake up." I whispered, passing my hand through her silky-soft hair.

She slowly began to calm down, beads of sweat rolling down her face. I lifted her up so that she was sitting up. I wiped the sweat from her face, looking at her worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bringing her into my lap. She nodded and rest her head on my chest. She seemed so small, so fragile, as if anything could break her.

I could her the silent tears that rolled down her face.

"Your safe." I whispered against her hair.

* * *

**How do you think Angeline's going to react to the Vampire/Mate thing? Think Alexander's going to all crazy protective on her? Review and let me know what you think. :D**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**P.S.S. It would so great if you can pitch in ideas for Angeline's reaction to the vampire/mate thing. I'm having writer's block on that.**

**Thank you, Nikirocks29 ;D**


	12. The Feeling To Protect

**Chapter 12**

**Angeline's Pov**

"Your safe." He whispered.

I've never felt this safe. He arms were like a safety cage, protecting me from the bed. I felt my arms wrap around his waist, digging my face into his chest.

I fell asleep, sighing deeply. He could protect me from everything, except my nightmares.

*Dream*

_I walked into the living room, feeling silent tears drip down my eyes. I hated doing this. It was the second time he made me do this._

_I heard him and his friends whistle at me. I took off the robe, keeping my head down, exposing my naked body._

_"Start." He snapped. He turned on the music and laughed._

_I began to dance awkwardly, walking toward the first guy. I saw him unhook his belt and unbutton his jeans, leaving enough space so that his thing could spring up._

_I swallowed the lump of tears in my throat, and sat on him, whimpering in pain. I began to move my hips, more pain erupting in me._

_His hands were squeezing my hips tightly, causing bruises. I continued move against him, more tears falling down my face._

_After I finished, I moved onto the next one, repeating the same thing. Finally, I arrived at the last one. My father. I felt more tears fall down as I walked toward him._

_He spun me around so that I was facing the others, and sat me down on his lap. He entered me roughly, and it hurt so bad I screamed out._

_They all laughed. I saw mom come in and for the first time, I saw emotions on her face. She looked repulsed and horrified._

_He continued to rape me, then after he was done, he threw me on the couch, bruised and bleeding and walked out of the house, his friends flanking his sides._

_Before I passed out I heard my mom whisper,_

_"I am so sorry baby girl. This was never supposed to happen."_

*End dream*

I felt someone screaming my name.

"Angeline, wake up. Please, wake up, your having a nightmare."

I finally opened my eyes, feeling sweat coat my skin. I felt tears build up as I stared into Alexander's eyes. His eyes were filled with a fire. Like he wanted to protect me from my pain, from my past.

_His are beautiful. _Wait what? I am not falling for him. I've known him for all of one week. I felt the need to run my hand through his thick hair.

_Stop thinking like that! _I thought.

_He wouldn't go for you! Your too ugly. _I thought.

I stood up and cleared my throat, looking down at myself. I looked like a whore. I wore one of his shirts that fell to my knees. I felt disgusted with myself.

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked down to my room and opened my door, closing it behind me. I slid down the door, biting back tears.

I leaned my head against the door, eyes closed, as tears dripped down my face.

**Alexander's Pov**

Like Emily said, about five hours after I'd finally found my mate, the protective instinct kicked in. I was downstairs, watching my brothers' play xbox when I felt a fire course through me.

It was so sudden I fell to my knees. I heard everyone get up to see what was happening. It felt like something was controlling me.

_Protect her. _A voice urged.

I couldn't fight it. I had quickly gotten up and with blurred speed, I appeared in my room in seconds, locking the door behind me.

I had stared at her beautiful sleeping form, letting the fire consumed me. I would protect her, if it was the last thing I could do.

I had watched her sleep for another couple a minutes, when I heard her heart quicken. I had felt panic soar through me. Was she having another dream? Was she in pain?

I softly shook her, whispering for her to wake up. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, staring up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. I wanted to protect her, but how do you protect someone from a nightmare?

I watched in shock as she quickly stood up, cleared her throat, and practically ran out of the room. I could hear her tears which were driving me insane. What was causing her tears?

I paced my room, my fangs poking my bottom lip. I was just about to scream when I thought occurred to me. _I was going to tell her about my family._

It was the only way. Maybe if she knew about us she could finally open up and let us help her with her pain. Now the problem with that theory.

How do you tell a human broken beyond belief, with a painful past, that supposed fictional creatures exist?

* * *

**Anyone believe Angeline that Alexander doesn't like her? How do you think she'll react with the vampire/mate thing? Review and let me know what you think. :D**

**P.S Sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Vampires Are Real

**Chapter 9**

**Emily's Pov**

Self-loathing. Anger. Disgust. Anguish. Pain. Emptiness.

All these emotions rolled off Angeline in waves. I could just barely contain myself from crumpling to the floor. We were all in the living room, as Alexander explained to them that Angeline was his mate.

"So a human, we've only known a week, is your mate?" Shauna's body was shaking in anger. It rolled off her in waves.

Damn, I fell lime I'm bipolar. I clenched my fist as her anger got stronger. Jeez, why is she so obsessed with the guy?

_This girl's got anger issues._

I fisted ym hand so tightly I felt the skin break. I untightened my fist, feeling the cuts heal instantly.

"Whether you like it or not, she is my mate." He snapped.

"Well, I don't approve it!" She screeched.

As her anger reached boiling point I felt my control snap.

"For fuck sakes! No one gives three fucks about whether or not you approve it! He looked at her eyes, she's he's mate not you! So calm the fuck down and stop the anger!" My breath was ragged and my chest heaved up and down. I felt everyone's shocked gaze on me.

"What the hell is going on?" Everyone's gaze snapped up to Angeline who stood by the door.

One look at Angeline and that's all it took.

Shauna pounced on her.

**Angeline****'s Pov**

One minute I was standing by the door, the next I was airborne. I crashed into the fall wall, my head snapping back. Black spots danced around my vision. I blinked them back, enough to see Shauna staring at me with a crazed look in her eye.

She came at me again, giving me a kick to the ribs. Last time I had a kick like that I was seven and i had accidentally dropped the plate full of food.

I felt something crack which was most likely my rib. She threw her fist at me but I ducked, sweeping her feet from under her.

"You don't deserve him, human!" She screamed.

She stood up and, with unhuman speed, she ran at me, and I flew toward the wall, my head smacking the wall with a sickening crack.

I landed on the floor crying out in pain.

**Issac's Pov**

My sister had officially gone insane. She attacked her with no warning, that all of us were left stunned. We finally came back to reality when Angeline crashed into the wall and cried out in pain.

I ran toward my sister, tackling her to the floor. I pinned her arms and screamed,

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want the council to throw you in a cell for killing a human?" I asked.

"Let them! The human shouldn't live! She'll ruin our lives."

I grabbed her head and slammed it into the floor, knocking her out. Damn bitch really needs to learn not to mess with someone's mate. You'd figure she'd already figured that one out when she went after my Emily.

**Alexander's Pov**

"Angeline?" I asked frantically. Her eyes were half-closed and blood was pooling around her head. The sweet scent of her blood called to me but I pushed it away. I had to save her first.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"You need to stay awake Angel." I whispered.

"Can't..too...sleepy." She slurred.

I put her head on my lap and bit into my wrist. I put my wrist to her lips, and begged her to drink. After a few minutes she finally began to drink.

I sighed in relief and pressed my lips to her head, smoothing of her face. I pulled my wrist back, the wounding closing.

I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. My swept around the room, everyone's gaze on us. I went to the couch and laid her down, letting dad check her wounds.

"Well, she was two cracked ribs, and a mild concussion. It should be healed by tomorrow cause of the blood."

Another thing about vampire blood; it can cure anything. I sat down on the couch and pulled her sleeping form into my lap, laying her head on my chest.

She arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and sighed. I looked up and found Shauna staring at me. I felt a low growl escape me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's not me you be apologizing to." I muttered darkly.

I stood up and ran up to my room, locking the door behind me. I laid Angeline down on the bed. I noticed she was sweating so I unzipped her sweater and placed it next to her. I looked down at her, and what I saw made me want to kill.

Scars covered her arms, from her wrist to her shoulder. I gently lifted her shirt, exposing her skin. More scars covered her skin but these were wider and longer. I pulled her shirt back down and felt my fangs poke my lip. Anger coursed through me at the thought of someone hurting her.

I heard a small whimpering sound that brought me out of my anger. I wiped her tears, and whispered,

"Angel, wake up." I shook her a little, trying to wake her up.

"Angel, your having a nightmare." I whispered, brushing the hair off her forehead.

"Alexander?" She whispered. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" I asked concerned.

"I was downstairs, and I asked what was going on. I remember Shauna coming at me and then nothing." SHe answered.

"Why did she call me human?" She whispered. Of everything she remembered that?

"I think its time we told you." I said stoicly.

"Tell me what?" She asked curiously.

I didn't answer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, arriving at the living room. I sat down on the couch and pulled Angeline down next to me.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked, biting her lip, worry clouding her eyes.

This isn't going to be easy.

"Can you keep an open mind?" I asked. She nodded, waiting.

"Okay, now remember, open mind. Me and my family are vampires."

Her bell-like laugh echoed off the walls.

She laughed hysterically, tears rolling down her face and clutching her sides.

"Crazy." Muttered Shauna, low enough for only us to hear.

After a few minutes her laughter died down. She stared at us like we were the crazy ones.

"You can't actually expect me to believe that your vampires, right?" She asked skeptically.

"Actually, yes we do." Answered Andrea.

"Vampires can't exist! They're fictional!" She began to pace the room muttering about a dream and the she would wake up soon.

**Angeline's Pov**

This was a some sick joke. It had to be. No way are vampires real. This has to be some joke. I've seen enough not to be surprised by a many things but vampires? Come on.

"Can you let us explain?" Alexander's voice brought me from thoughts.

"You've got five minutes." I snapped sitting down on the couch.

"Okay. Yes, vampires are real. We are just like humans except were stronger, faster, and then the whole no age thing. We can stop aging at any age we want to after were eighteen. We have strong senses and we can anything with a 500 hundred radius. We are very strong and if you put us in front of a train, the only thing getting hurt is the train.

And yes, like in many stories, a vampire's bite is...pleasurable. After a human is bitten a vampire can compel them to forget. But if a human is fed blood by a vampire they become linked. Which can be very dangerous.

And, since you _have _to know, we each have a mate. A vampire's mate can be a human or vampire. Many vampires find their mate in someone from ages twelve and up. Some find their mate in babies. And, for my case, your my mate."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I didn't know why. I felt so overwhelmed. I quickly ran to my room, and slammed the door.

I felt all my tears spill over. The last time I felt this overwhelmed was when I was taken from my parents. I remembered feeling overwhelmed. I felt happiness for finally being free. Pain for what was to come. Sadness because they were taking away my mother. Fear because I was being taken to a hospital were they can poke and examine me like a science experience. Anger and dread when they told me I would never have children.

I felt more tears spill from my eyes. My room was clean. Everything from the other night had been replaced. I grabbed my large mirror and pulled it to the ground, putting my hands to my chest. My life never seemed to stop changing. Everything was giving me whiplash.

I looked up when I heard my door open, staring in Alexander's eyes. That was all it took. I looked at him and crumbled. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I felt him hug me from behind as I gasped from the tears. He whispered words of comfort but that didn't do anything.

I always saw myself as trash. Something people kept around for fun. How did my life become this? I was perfectly fine wallowing in my silence. I was fine receiving pity looks knowing that what they saw was, _the poor girl. Taken from her parents because her parents beat her. _If only they knew the whole story.

I was fine being ignored at school; fine with not having friends. I was perfectly fine like that. I locked myself in my pain and agony, and kept everyone locked out. I didn't cry till I was by myself. I cut to bleed out my pain.

But then Ally and Garett had to send me with them. Just being with them turned me into everything I didn't want. It turned me into a person who felt something besides pain and fear. Into someone who felt happiness. Into someone who was mated to a _vampire_.

I didn't that. Even if I was his mate I would not should kindness. I was going to retreat back into my shell. Because if there's one thing I learned from my parents, to feel id to be weak. To feel happiness is to just give someone the chance to break you. To hurt you.

I was already broken. I couldn't bear to lose myself. I've already lost so much. I can't let it happen again because my feelings clouded my judgment with ignorance and the need to want to feel loved.

I pushed away from him, stopping my tears. I stood up and wiped my remaining tears.

"Go." I said coldly.

He stared at me, and stepped forward, lifting his hand toward my face. I stepped back and said harshly,

"Go. Now."

He stepped back walked out, closing the door.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my small knife, putting it to my wrist. I breathed deeply and with a swift clean cut, I felt the blood ooze down my hand.

I bandaged up my wrist and changed into a pair of loose shorts with a tank top. I climbed into bed and covered myself. I had pushed away the one person who cared, but it was for the best.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, Alexander's heart-broken face etched in my dreams.

* * *

**I thought it would be good to go into detail about her feelings so that people can understand her more. Review and let me know what you think. :D**

**P.S. Does anyone else loathe Shauna right now? I feel sorry for Alexander.**

**I'd like to thank Magena Storm and AlexandraSterling41 for pitching in their ideas on how the vampire/mate explantion thing should go. **

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	14. Drowning

**Chapter 14**

**Alexander's Pov**

It's been a month since we told Angeline the truth.

And she pulls away more and more with each passing day. We can hear her cry herself to sleep but during the day it seems like she bottles up her pain and stores it away.

She doesn't talk at all anymore. She shows no emotion. It's as if she's given up. Given into her pain. She doesn't talk to us, doesn't eat, barely sleeps. She's lost at least ten twenty pounds and it kills me to see her so broken, so fragile.

I can't remember the last time I've seen a more vulnerable human except for Angeline. It seems like she's slowly killing herself and I can't stop it.

It's late October and the air has turned cold. Just like Angeline. If she does talk, which is rare, she talks with no emotion, with a cold, stotic voice that sends chills through me.

"Honey, you need to talk to her." Mom's soft voice said.

"I can't. She won't let anyone in. She's shut down." I choked back sobs. I can't remember the last time I ever cried.

"Honey, just try. Please. It kills me to see her like this. I know it kills you too. So try." She pleaded.

"I'll try." I whispered.

**Angeline's Pov**

I put the small knife to my wrist, channeling all my pain. It's been a month. a month since I've retreated into myself.

_Swipe!_

I put the knife an inch over the cut. I know they're worried. I can see it. Alexander doesn't give up no matter how many times I shut him out.

_Swipe!_

He doesn't understand that I'm broken. They've gotten it into themselves that they can help me. But they can't. Mrs. Fare tells me that they love me, they think of my as a second daughter. That they would always be there for me. To open up.

_Swipe!_

But I can't. Cause if I do open up, they'll see how broken I am and run away. They would see my shame. My scars. My past. They would see all the pain I lived with._  
_

_Swipe!_

I looked down, for clean cuts lined up my wrist. I heard my door being opened. I locked my bathroom, holding my breath.

"Angeline, I can smell your blood. What are you doing?" Alexander's worried voice came though the door.

"Nothing." my voice cracked at the end.

He pushed open the door, breaking the lock. He looked around, taking in the knife in my hand, and the cuts on my wrist.

"You?..Cut?..Yourself?" His voice held barely contained anger.

"I-I-" I couldn't find an answer.

"Why?" he asked. His eyes stayed trained on my wrist, his body rigid.

I found myself slammed against the wall.

"Why?!" He screamed, his hands on the wall next to my head.

"Because of the pain!" I screamed.

I bit my lip to keep from trembling, tears brimming my eyes. I can't believe I had been caught. I had gone this long without being noticed.

"Talk to me." He whispered.

His eyes bored down into mine, and for the like the hundredth time this month, I found myself wanting to kiss his soft-looking lips.

"I can't." I broken down, wrapping my arms around myself.

**Alexander's Pov**

"Leave." She sobbed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Angeline-"

"Leave!" She screamed, falling to her knees.

"No!" I shouted. I knelt down in front of her, taking her face in my hands.

"I'm tired of seeing you pull away. You need to open up. Were here for you. What can hurt you? What are you scared of?" I whispered desperately.

"I can't tell you. He caused too much pain. He did made me like this." She sobbed.

"Who? Who did this to you?" I asked, cradling her face in my hands.

"_He _did!" She screamed.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"My father."

Anger boiled in me. What father would beat his own child. I could feel my fangs poking out.

**Angeline's Pov**

Oh god. Why did I tell him? He's disgusted with me. He probably wants no part of me now. His fangs were poking out and his eyes were full of anger. Anger directed towards me.

I felt more tears fall down my face. I ran out of the room, running down the stairs. I went to the back door, the moon shining.

My head was pounding as I ran past the pool. I pushed my legs, running down the street. I wasn't even sure. I was just running.

He wasn't supposed to find out. I wasn't supposed to tell him. Cause now their all doomed. _He_ said if I told anyone he would kill them and I told.

I told him because I let my feelings cloud my judgment. Again. I ended up on Stanly Bridge. I walked over to the ledge, and stood on top of it.

I had told. I tipped my head back and screamed, letting the sound echo around me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my head was pounding.

I stared down at the water, fear gripping my stomach. The water moved violently as strong winds blew around. Didn't they something about a storm?

Oh shit.

I turned around and was thrown back by the wind. I landed in the water, strong waves crashing into me. I swam up to the top, and exploded through the surface, breathing deeply. I heard my name being called by many people.

I opened my mouth to scream but got a mouth full of water that had me coughing violently. I screamed as another large wave hurdled toward me, pushing me toward the rocks.

I swan against the current, ignoring the pain as the waves slammed against me. I turned around, to swim the other way. I was slammed against the rock, my forehead slamming against them.

The pain was so sudden, I stopped swimming and went under. I fought to the feeling to close my eyes and kicked my feet, pushing myself to the top. I couldn't. The current was too strong.

I felt myself slip away as the current dragged me down. I felt my eyes close as I took a deep breath, my lungs filling up with water as I continued to slip away, till my breath was shallow. And suddenly, my breathing stopped short.

And I was dead.

* * *

**Angeline's dead! :( Don't worry, the story will continue. Please don't kill me for killing off your favorite character. *Runs in closet, wraps up in bubble wrap and blankets and runs into the basement***

**P.S. Reveiw and let me know what you think. ;D**


	15. Afterlife And Determination

_Previously on Saving Me..._

_I felt myself slip away as the current dragged me down. I felt my eyes close as I took a deep breath, my lungs filling up with water as I continued to slip away, till my breath was shallow. And suddenly, my breathing stopped short._

_And I was dead._

**Chapter 15**

_I walked on the sand, the water softly washing over my feet. Last time I had gone to the beach I was four but it feels like a lifetime ago._

_I could smell the crisp, salty scent of the ocean as the sun beamed down on me, blinding my eyes._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Someone asked._

_I turned around and saw grandma looking me. Last time I saw her I was seven. She had died when I eight. She had been in a car crash along with my mom but mom was in the passenger seat and only got minor cuts and bruises._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"Honey, you're dead. This is the afterlife." She explained._

_Then I remembered. The bridge, falling off, trying to swim, the rocks. Accepting death. I had accepted it. My time was over. And I couldn't be more happy. I was finally free of the pain. Of the agony. THe nightmares, the fear. Everything. I was at peace now._

_So I laughed. I laughed till my ribs hurt and I couldn't breathe. Grandma was staring at me in shock and disgust._

_"Your proud to be dead?" She asked._

_"Yes! Grandma, I'm finally free. I'm free of the pain, the fear, everything. Free of the memories." I laughed._

_"I'm appalled. I don't wish to be dead. I wish to live. And your gloating about being dead." She spat._

_"You don't know what I've been through! My father beat me. He raped me. He let his friends rape and beat me. I was forced to do things no thirteen-year-old girl should even witness!" I screamed._

_"What? He wouldn't do that. I know my son." She said._

_"No you don't! My mom just sat there and watched as my soul was slowly killed. I can't feel happiness. I don't know what it's like to laugh and play and smile. I don't know what it's like to cry tears of joy when the only tears I've known are of pain and fear and sadness. I push people away because I'm scared that if I get to close they'll leave once they know the real me. I'm afraid that they'll turn on me like my mother turned on me. I'm scared to fall asleep. Sleep used to be my only sanctuary because it was the only place that accepted me. I was bullied in school, beaten at home. I only found comfort in the darkness of sleep. But then that was taken away. My life was lived in fear, pain and sadness. So yes, I'm proud to be dead. I don't want to live when I know there's a possibility that I can be happy in death. I'm at peace." My voice cracked at the end._

_"But are you truly at peace? I've sensed your feelings for the boy. And you'd be a fool to not go for him. He loves you honey. And I know deep inside that you love him too." She said, wisely._

_"But I'm dead. I can't go back." I whispered._

_"Honey, your only half-dead. Your mother was half-dead. She told us she died for a second when she was sixteen from an accident. She came back, able to see people's feelings, able to read and send thoughts. That power is very rare. Only those with a will to come back receive it. Their called Sensers. Very rare among the vampires. One in a million humans are born with it. And vampires with that power are very treasured. Honey, I can't explain this because it's not my place. But there are halflings. Also treasured in the vampire world cause they are very rare. I can't say anymore. But, are you willing to leave death and wake up to live your life? Because honey, life is a powerful thing. And you've lived a life of darkness. Return to them. Return to the land of the living and live. I promise you, there is hope for you."_

_I felt a fire surge through me. Determination. I was going to go back. I was going to live my life in happiness, laughter and smiles. No pain. No fear. No memories. Just live._

_I smiled brightly and for the first time it was genuine. I felt tears roll down my face. But these were happy tears._

_"I will, grandma. I'm going to live full-out. No pain, fear or sadness. Just happiness, laughter and smiles. No. More. Pain." I said._

_"That's my girl." She laughed._

_I gave her a hug. And felt an emotion bubble up inside me. I pulled back and looked up at the sky. I felt a bright, white light shine down at me and pull up._

_Darkness covered me but pushed up, determined to get back. I felt my senses come back. Everything that seemed surreal became real._

_And I woke up._

* * *

**Now, the most important question. Who thinks Angeline is going to come back a full vampire or a halfling?**

**Review and let me know what you think and the answer shall be revealed. ;D**


	16. Waking up

_Previously on Saving Me..._

_I gave her a hug. And felt an emotion bubble up inside me. I pulled back and looked up at the sky. I felt a bright, white light shine down at me and pull up._

_Darkness covered me but pushed up, determined to get back. I felt my senses come back. Everything that seemed surreal became real._

_And I woke up._

**Chapter 16**

As soon as I woke up I was hit with a force of noise. It was so loud it had me light-headed. I looked around for the cause of the noise but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well, I was in Alexander's room but I honestly don't wanna know how I go here.

I sat up and groaned, clutching my head. The door opened slightly and I was bombed with a loud voice.

_Oh shit! They weren't kidding when they said she was hot!_

"Yo Alex! Your lady's awake!" The voice screamed.

Alexander came in, followed with everyone else. He seemed different. Like his face and body was intensified. His eyes were more green than brown. His face seemed more chisled. And his body was sending unknown shivers through me.

I gasped when I finally cleared my mind. Voices raced through my head.

_Woah. A human. Nice!_

_Shauna was right. She is ugly. I really hate humans._

_I hope she's okay. Alex has been worried for too long._

_I can't believe it!_

_I wonder if she can read our minds now. Probably can't. Even as a halfling she's be too stupid to hear our thoughts._

_I really love her. I just want to hold her in my arms and protect her._

I put my hands on my face and tried to breathe. My head was pounding. What was going on? Was I going crazy? Is that what I get for wanting to came back? I have to go insane?

What's a halfling? Why can I read minds? What's going on? I moved my hands and screamed at what a saw. Colors floated around all of them. Soon red, pink, blue or green. Others yellow, white and orange.

Alexander appeared in front of me, trying to calm me down. I screamed even louder as the colors got more pronounced. I jumped out of the bed and flew into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I paced the small room, running my hands roughly through my hair.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. My blue eyes seemed more darker. And my usual light carmel-blonde hair was also a few shades darker. My cheeks were a porclien white and my lips were a dark pink.

A small scar ran across the temple of my head but it was barely visible. I pulled up my shirt and felt my eyes go wide. My scars were still there, and very visible but my waist was much more developed. My hips were slightly more bigger but still kind of narrow. My breasts were still big as usual.

In all, I felt like I was giving off unwanted sexual attention.

Oh, and my butt; yeah it was much more plump than it looked yesterday. Seriously what the hell is going on here?

I opened the door and peeked out. No one was here. Okay, good. I walked out and looked around. I walked over to the door and Alexander appeared in front me. I flinched and glared at him. What I heard made my anger melt away.

_I love her so much. She's so beautiful. I wish she'd just let me help her. It kills me to see her in so much pain._

He loved me? He loved me! I didn't think. I threw myself at him, hugging him around the waist. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me.

He sighed and pulled back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the hallway.

"We have some things to explain to you."

We walked into the living room where the most noise was centered. I bit down on my lip, trying to push the noise out.

I noticed Ally, Garett, Freddie and Karla were there along with five other people I've never seen before. I sat down on the couch farthest away from everyone and avoiding their gazes.

"Okay, well, it's a very complicated story. And, while this is very rare it's not unheard of." Mrs. Fare, Rita as she told me to call her, started.

"Okay, so last week you guys had some sort of fallout. Secrets were told-"

"That your suicidal and cut yourself." interrupted Shauna.

"-and then you stormed off. We found you on the bridge and when you turned, you smiled at us and then you, um..." She stuttered.

"You jumped off the bridge, died, you were fed Alex's blood and you woke up and tainted vampire." Finished Shauna bored.

"Are you naturally a bitch or do you work at it?" I asked, in mock fascination.

She growled at me, her fangs popping out in a way the was supposed to be scary. I flipped her off and leaned back, when the sofa was pushed back. I crashed the floor, slamming against the floor. Okay, my body wasn't hurt but my head was.

I stop up at a speed that shock me, staring at a smirking Shauna. Her sneering voice entered my head.

_What bitch? Think you can take me? You can't. I'm better. I'm a better vampire. I'm pure. You just a tainted half-vampire._

How can someone be so cruel in their thoughts. I looked around, colors lining my vision. They were a variety of different colors and they were giving me a headache which just added to my already pounding head.

_Man I can really go for a pineapple now. With strawberries. Dipped in blood._

"Did really just think of a pineapple?" I whirled around, facing the guy who had thought I was hot.

_You can hear me? _He thought bewildered.

"Yes I can hear you perfectly clear." I muttered.

"Who the fuck are you talking too?!" Shauna bellowed, looking agitated. Damn, what crawled up her ass?

"Honey, are you alright?" Ally asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Sweetie, you did try to kill yourself. Are you feeling alright?" Rita asked.

"Perfectly fine." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I have homework to do." I lied.

I walked out of the room and bound up the stairs, anger coursing through my veins. I went up to my room and changed my clothes, suddenly feeling tired.

I laid down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*Dream*

_He climbed into my bed, settling next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I loved being in his embrace. It made me feel safe, something I never felt._

_"I love you, Angel." He whispered, kissing my neck._

_"I love you, Alexander." I turned and pressed my lips to his. His warm hand cupped my face while the other rested lightly on my hip._

_He sat up so that he was hovering over me and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed his way down my neck, placing a kiss just under my neck, sending shivers through me. _

_He pulled back and pressed his lips back to mine, starting off gentle and loving. The kiss turned passionate, filled with hunger and lust._

_He slowly pulled our clothing off till nothing was stopping us. Together, we melted into each other, our love turning gentle and passionate._

*End Dream*

* * *

**And she's a halfling! Now what awaits us as she finds out more about her new life? **

**Up next: It's Angeline's turn to mate on Alex. **

**P.S. Review and let me know what you like. :D**


End file.
